Rudolph Returns
by Solarsystemex
Summary: It's been four months since Po met Rudolph. Now, the reindeer returns to spend time with his buddy and the Furious Five! But there's a question we must ask; does Rudolph know anything about kung fu? If so, how much? Join Rudolph and Po on another adventure with the Five!
1. Lunch and I miss Rudolph

**A/N: I am SO, SO, universally sorry for keeping y'all waiting. Did y'all miss me or not? Well, if you're mad, you can decide not to read this. I grieved not coming back here, but I'm back now. :) I hope you enjoy this new story, the sequel to Po meets Rudolph!**

Rudolph Returns

**Chapter 1 – Lunch, and "I miss Rudolph"**

It's a normal day in the Valley of Peace. Everyone is out and heading to get lunch. Yes. It's the lunch hour and the shops are really busy at this time of day. Mr. Ping is serving many customers while some more just pile in. The Christmas decorations put up by Rudolph's Magic of Christmas have gone and disappeared for unknown reasons. It happened two days after Rudolph left. Now, it's been four months since the legendary reindeer's left the Valley to go with Santa to deliver the presents across the globe. The kids are running through the streets as they play with their Furious Five action figures they got out of their bags when they ordered a meal.

Meanwhile, up at the Jade Palace, lunch is also being served. Po is cooking his famous noodle soup while the rest of the Furious Five come in. Monkey sang out "Bean buns" as he slid a plate onto the table. He and Mantis began eating while Tigress sat next to Po's seat while Po cooked.

"Is anyone hungry?" Po asked in a happy tone.

"You bet we are! Bring on the noodles!" Mantis said.

Po laughed as he poured the noodles into six separate bowls. He smiled as he did so. Crane ate a bean bun, as did Viper before Po passed all of the bowls of noodle soup while saying, "Orders up!" Then he prepared himself a bowl and sat down beside Tigress, who smiled at his presence.

"You ready for some more intense training?" she asked Po.

"You kiddin'?" Po asked in a happy tone, "I'm always willing to take you or anyone on!"

Tigress chuckled and said, "Well, this time I'm really gonna slug you." Po smiled deviously and replied, "We shall see…_Master Tigress_." Tigress chuckled in response before she began to eat some more noodles.

As they continued to eat, Tigress took a bean bun and ate it before Master Shifu came in.

"Hello students," he said with a smile.

"Hi Master Shifu," they all said in unison.

Shifu smiled before he sat in his seat and began to eat his serving of noodles.

"So," he said as he began to eat, "The next two to spar with one another is Monkey and Tigress and then it's Po and Viper, right?"

"Right," Crane said as he ate his noodles.

"Uuhhhh…" Po said, "Are you sure it has to be Viper? I mean I…"

"You need to work on your flexibility," Shifu said with a smirk, "And Viper can give you a real whipping if you don't pay attention."

Po only lowered his head as he ate some more of his noodles while Viper said, "I'll be sure to go easier than last time." Po looked up and saw the sincere sweet smile on Viper's face. Po smiled back and said, "Thanks Viper."

"Unlike last time…" Monkey said with a chuckle, but Po silenced him with a glare.

"Anyways," Crane said, changing the subject, "That was some Festival yesterday huh?"

"Yes, the Blossom Festival is always special, and people must be on their best behavior," said Shifu.

"People behave well, unlike someone we know…" Monkey teased, pointing at Po.

Po glared at him again and said, "I behaved! Unlike the last time!" That made Mantis chuckle and Po to glare at him.

"Po is maturing and learning as he goes," Tigress said, putting her hand on his shoulder, "His training improves over time."

Po smiled at Tigress and said, "Thanks Tigress." Tigress only smiled in return before she continued to eat her noodles.

A while later, everyone's eaten lunch and they're ready for training. But Po said he had to use the bathroom first. After he used the bathroom, he began walking down the hallway to the training hall, but stopped at his bedroom door. He looked at it before entering. When he entered, his room is a bit sloppy, but not too bad like before. He looked to see the Dragon Scroll on the shelf he keeps it on as a decoration. He then looked to see the picture of him and his friends at the mountains, that's in a glass container. He was not looking at it just to look at it; it was because Rudolph restored it using his Magic of Christmas. Every time he looked at that picture, it not only reminded him of the vacation, it mostly reminded him of the awesome friend he made up north. He picked it up, the reason it's in a container is because it's now one of his most prized possessions. He got a bit of a sad look. He's not seen Rudolph since the night of Christmas Eve and wishes he could spend more time with him. He slowly took in a deep breath before he took a deep cleansing breath out. He held back a tear before he put the picture back where it was.

"Po," said a voice.

Po jumped and almost knocked over a wooden staff before he turned to see Mantis on another part of the shelf.

"Mantis," he said, "Don't scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry," Mantis teased, "Did I scare the pants off you?"

"No," Po said, "Just startled me."

"Well, anyway, Shifu sent me to come get you for training," Mantis told him.

Po sighed and said, "Yep. I guess so." Mantis saw something was wrong with Po. He hopped onto his shoulder and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, yes," Po admitted, "But it's nothing too serious."

"Well, what is it then?" Mantis asked.

"It's just…" Po said as he looked at the picture again, "Whenever I look at that picture it reminds me of Rudolph."

Mantis looked to see it and when he saw it he said, "Oh. Yeah. The picture you told us he restored with his Magic." Po slowly nodded and said, "Yeah. It's just…"

"You miss Rudolph?" Mantis finished for him.

"Yeah," Po admitted, "It's just he was so nice, awesome, had a nice ripped body, and was so generous."

"That's true," Mantis said with a smile.

"If only I could spend more time with him," Po said in a bit of a depressed tone, "I only spent time with him for only two days. I wish I could spend more time with him."

Mantis smiled, understanding why Po misses Rudolph, he wants to spend more time with an awesome guy like him again.

"Yet," Po said in a depressed tone, "He only comes down once a year. I don't think I'll see him again."

"Well, he did say it was possible," Mantis reasoned.

"I know," Po said, "It _seems_ possible. But I don't know."

Mantis smiled again, understanding what situation Po's in. Mantis tapped Po's neck with one of his thingies and said, "I'm sure you'll see him again. You've got awesome friends like me, Tigress, and the others." Po smiled at Mantis and said, "Thanks for the comfort." Mantis smiled before saying, "Come on! I wanna spar against someone!" Po chuckled and said, "I guess Viper's really gonna give it to me…" With that, they headed out to go train.

A while later, they arrived in the training hall, Monkey was warming up to spar against Tigress while Crane did his normal training on the Jade Tortoise. Shifu and the others waited patiently for them to arrive and when they did, they smiled at the two.

"There you are, Mr. Sneak," Tigress slightly teased, making Po smile and chuckle.

Shifu smiled a bit wider before he signaled Monkey and Crane over. They stopped training and went over to the others.

"Okay," Shifu said to his students, "First up is Monkey and Tigress and then Po and Viper. You will put your skills you've learned against one another."

"And I'm so gonna beat Tigress this time," Monkey said with a devious grin.

"We shall see, primate," Tigress said.

Po nervously looked at Viper who giggled at his look and reaction. She wrapped her tail around his arm and whispered, "I won't go too hard on you." Po smiled as Monkey and Tigress began to head out to see who the victor would be.

While way, way, up north, in Santa's village, in his house, Rudolph is packing up for a trip. He's smiling as he packs up, he seems excited about something. He's in a slender body with hooves as hands and feet. He has brown eyes and blonde hair. He's wearing a green shirt on with blue jeans, since it's April, he can wear lighter clothing.

"Okay," he told himself, "Magic of Christmas, toothbrush, deodorant, clothes, IPhone, camera, pictures, and a jacket. That's it."

He needed the jacket because if people saw him, they would crawl over him. He smiled as he strapped his backpack to himself; it had a picture of a Christmas tree and his family on the back of it. He put a wristwatch on before he headed out of his room.

When he left his room, a few seconds later, his mother, Mitzi, who's in a purple dress, came and hugged him. She's a female reindeer with blue eyes.

"Be safe on your travels," she whispered into his ear.

"I will, Mother," Rudolph said with a smile, "I'll be there and back before you know it."

"And how long do you plan on staying?" Mitzi asked.

"Maybe two weeks," Rudolph said with a smile.

"Just be back soon," Mitzi said as she hugged him tighter and he returned the hug.

He knew everyone in the village would miss him, but he was going somewhere he needs to be. He gave his mother a goodbye kiss before his dad, Blitzen walked in. He was in a yellow shirt with light blue jeans. He had a lighter color than of Rudolph's fur; he had brown eyes and antlers a bit bigger than Rudolph's antlers. Rudolph gave him a huge as well.

"Good luck, son," Blitzen whispered.

Rudolph nodded before he broke loose from his dad. Mitzi stood by Blitzen before Rudolph opened the door, but then, he looked back and said, "Tell Zoey I said goodbye. I wish I could tell her in person."

"You know, she's got her own things," Mitzi said.

Rudolph nodded before he closed the door leaving his parents. When he stepped out, he took off into the sky using the Magic of Christmas! Where's he going?!

**A/N: What do you think so far? Good? Well, I hope so. And this story can be marking my return! :D Get it, it's called Rudolph Returns? XD Later!**


	2. A message arrives

**A/N:** I couldn't wait any longer, so I decided to give you chapter two of Rudolph Returns! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 – A message arrives**

Back at the Jade Palace, in the training hall, Tigress has beaten Monkey, and the primate is very upset.

"And I've worked my butt off to beat you!" Monkey shouted in frustration.

"Well, you've got to work your butt off _harder_ to beat me," Tigress said with a devious smile.

She helped Monkey up, the primate lost his temper almost immediately and he said it was a good match though. Tigress only smirked in response.

"O-O-Okay…" Po said in a nervous tone, "I-I'm guessing I'm against Viper now."

"Yes," Shifu said with a smirk.

Po gulped as he began to walk down to the sparring area while Viper slithered down alongside him. Po was wondering how he was gonna avoid Viper's quick reflexes, even Tigress sometimes has trouble avoiding her movements. Then the panda and the snake got into their positions, ready for battle.

"Warriors ready!" Shifu declared as Po and Viper got into their battle positions.

Then Mantis hit a gong and they all waited for someone to make a move. A minute later, Viper made a move and began to throw herself at Po. The panda had trouble avoiding her, she hit him in the head, sides, and the groin. He yelped in pain, but he managed to block off some of her attacks and kick her across the training hall. Viper quickly slithered back and they began sparring again. She kicked Po into the air and kicked him back to the ground in a flash, making Po land on his head! Po laid there for a minute before he got back up and threw a double punch, which Viper quickly avoided by inches! Viper decided it was her turn now, so she kicked the panda and then whipped him onto the Jade Tortoise, he went flying out and then she came along and whipped him towards the ground!

"Oh, I'm sorry, brother," she said calmly.

Po groaned before he knocked her off balance and managed to avoid her once but she hit him into the Fiery Field of Death! Viper then quickly took action. She managed to get Po out of the Field before it began shooting flares up. She avoided the flames by inches, showing that she's a master of flexibility. She jumped into the air to avoid on and then she slithered off the Field to check on Po.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think I need to improve on my flexibility," Po said as he let out a cough.

"That, you do," Shifu said.

They looked up to see Shifu coming down towards them while the other Five stood on the higher grounds of the training hall.

"You're improving, Po," Shifu admitted, "But a warrior never stops training, even the Dragon Warrior."

"I'm learning that…" Po said as he bowed.

Viper bowed as well, Shifu congratulated the two before he went out to go meditate. When Shifu left, Viper helped Po up who said, "I thought you'd go easy on me." Viper smiled and said, "I kinda did, just got a little carried away." Po groaned as he held his head. Tigress put her paw on his shoulder and asked, "Are you ready to spar with me next?"

"In a few minutes," replied Po, "I just need to get my energy back."

Tigress nodded and smiled, understanding on what he was saying. Po then went to the higher grounds of the training hall and sat up against the wall. As he sat there, he said, "Tigress, can you come here, please?" Tigress then walked over to him, got down on one knee and asked, "Yes? What is it?"

"I've…been missing Rudolph for a while now," Po admitted.

"You have?" Tigress asked.

"It's just…he was so awesome…and now I can't see him until next Christmas…" Po said as he face began to depress again.

Tigress pulled Po into a hug, catching him off guard a bit, but he hugged her back. Tigress whispered to Po that everything's gonna be okay and that he'll see Rudolph again before he knows it. After that, they broke loose and Po said he was ready to spar.

"We shall see who the victor will be," Tigress said with a devious smirk.

With that, they began to spar to see who will win. They began sparring with one another throwing punches and kicks. Their moves mostly matched one another, but Po managed to find an opening and punched Tigress in the stomach, but that wouldn't stop her. She punched Po's face and kicked his stomach before they really began sparring. They began fighting like mad. Po then jumped up and grabbed one of the Spiked Rings before swinging to the next one. He then jumped onto the top of some wooden gauntlets before Tigress began sparring with him again. Then Po kicked Tigress onto the Jade Tortoise and he followed. When he jumped onto it, he managed to keep his balance. Tigress gave a devious smirk before she jumped into the air and slammed both of her fists into the Tortoise, it sent Po rolling into the tortoise and they both began sparring like mad again. Then they went out of the Tortoise as everyone watched in amazement. Tigress kicked Po into the Swinging Clubs, only to be hit by one of them. Po then got out of the Swinging Clubs and began sparring against Tigress again. Then they made a move against one another before they both fell flat on their backs, both were exhausted.

"Man…" Tigress panted, "Your kung fu skills are really improving…"

"Uh huh…" Po gasped.

Tigress stood up and offered him a hand. He took it and she helped him up. Tigress only smiled, she was impressed by his kung fu skills improving against her, and yet, he needs to work on flexibility!

"How can you fight so well and not beat Viper?" Mantis asked, he sort of teased too.

"He's not real flexible," said Crane, "Some people gotta get used to different things over time."

Po smiled at the avian, which he returned. Tigress then helped Po onto the higher grounds of the training hall before Zeng came flying in.

"Message for the Dragon Warrior!" he said before landing on the ground.

"That's me," Po said with a smile.

Then Zeng handed Po the message, the panda then asked, "Who's it from?" The goose just gave a bright smile before saying, "Find out yourself. See ya later!" Then he flew out of the training hall to do whatever Shifu needed him to do. Po began reading the letter.

"What's it say, Po?" Tigress asked.

"Hold on," Po said as he opened the letter and the others came over, out of curiosity.

"Dear Dragon Warrior," Po read aloud, "I know it's been a while since we've seen one another, but, I've managed to work things out between Santa and my parents for me to head out." Po looked at the others and their eyes were wide, Po continued as his hands began to shake, "I'll be arriving in three hours. By the time you got this letter, I'm already on my way, and we'll have a true blast once I get there. Your pal…Rudolph…"

When he finished reading the letter, he gasped and his fingers became limp and his eyes widened as he raised his eyebrows. Tigress and the others were shocked too, but not as much as Po.

"Rudolph's coming to the Valley of Peace?!" Monkey exclaimed in an excited tone.

"Wow!" Viper exclaimed, "I can't believe it!"

"I thought he was gonna stay back until Christmas!" Mantis said.

Crane was speechless just like Po; the panda was in a trance until Tigress put her hand on his shoulder.

"Tigress! Everyone!" Po exclaimed in joy, "Clean up the Palace! Get your rooms clean! Change your underwear! Rudolph's coming to the Jade Palace!"

Before anyone could say anything, Po took off like a bullet, completely excited! He began screaming in joy and excitement!

We follow the excited panda as he screams out of excitement, joy, and happiness, he began screaming things like "Yeah" "All right" "Woo hoo" at the top of his lungs. He then tripped and fell flat on his face, but then he began wailing his feet around in excitement, kicking the air as he screamed in happiness. He's so dang happy, Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer is coming to the Valley of Peace! He then got up and began running again. He ran into the Jade Palace with as much excitement when he was in the Hall of Warriors for the first time. When he ran into the Hall of Warriors, Shifu was meditating. Then Po ran up to him and shouted out of excitement, "Master Shifu!"

"What is it, Po?" Shifu asked, trying to meditate.

"Rudolph's coming to the Jade Palace!" Po exclaimed as he put both fists high in the air.

Shifu snapped out of his meditation and whirled around to face Po.

"What?!" he said, completely shocked.

"Yeah!" a giddy Po exclaimed, "Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! He's coming! He's coming!"

"Po, calm down," Shifu said, he was also excited, but he wanted to Po to calm down.

"How can I calm down? This is so dang awesome!" Po exclaimed in a fast tone.

Shifu chuckled at the giddy panda and said, "Just don't overexert yourself like last time. Remember?" Po laughed and said, "I won't!" Then he began laughing again.

"When will he be here?" Shifu asked with a smile.

"He'll be here in three hours!" Po exclaimed in happiness.

"What?!" Shifu said, shocked, "He's coming in under that amount of time?!"

"Yeah!" Po exclaimed, "Get your servants to clean the Palace! Get some food! And make sure your room is tidy!"

"Po," Shifu said, chuckling, "I know you're very excited about this, but please, calm down."

Po managed to calm down some, but he was still giddy as he shook with excitement.

"The others know about it," Po said in a giddy tone, "They're excited too."

Shifu only chuckled and said, "I'll get the Palace straightened up some for Rudolph's arrival." Po then picked up his master in a panda hug before racing out the door in excitement.

Po is dancing in the Palace Arena, he's so excited, he cannot wait for his arrival! He remembered the fun times they had in Santa's village, but now, Rudolph's coming to the Valley of Peace! Po's so dang excited he keeps saying out loud how excited he is! Then Tigress found him, she could hear his screaming from the training hall.

"I knew I'd find you," Tigress said.

Po looked over to Tigress and exclaimed, "This is so cool! Rudolph's coming! I can't believe that he's coming! I…" Tigress put her paw on Po's mouth and said, "Po, don't overdo it." She chuckled after she said that.

"How about a little dance?!" Po exclaimed.

"Po I…"

Before she could say anything, Po shouted, "Dance with me!" Then Po grabbed her hands and began dancing with her wildly as she shouted that she doesn't dance, but Po didn't listen. Instead, he continued to dance with her while she flopped in different directions as Po held her hands. Then he gave her a tight hug before he let her go, when he did, she did a spinning move after Po let go.

"Po…I don't dance…" Tigress said in a dizzy tone, she wasn't dancing at all while Po was.

Po didn't listen, instead he began going down the stairs while Tigress went around the corner to throw up.

About 5 minutes later, Po reached the Valley. He was so giddy and full of joy. He wanted to tell his dad! He began running and people were wondering why Po was so excited, some of them at least. He went across the bridge and continued to run towards his dad's noodle shop.

In Mr. Ping's noodle shop, the lunch hour is over and there aren't many people in the shop at this time. Mr. Ping is cleaning up the leftover dishes and then Po came in.

"Dad!" Po exclaimed in happiness.

"Po!" Mr. Ping cried, "What brings you by?"

"Can we talk in the kitchen?" Po asked in a giddy tone.

"Just help me get these dishes into the kitchen and then we'll talk," Mr. Ping said with a smile.

Po began to get the dishes, pretty fast too. Mr. Ping was chuckling, he knew his son was excited about something, and he wanted to hear about it. After Po got all of the plates, forks, spoons, and other things he could carry, he went into the kitchen followed by Mr. Ping.

Po set down the dishes and when Mr. Ping did, Po exclaimed, "Dad! I've got some exciting news!" Mr. Ping smiled and asked, "What is the news?"

"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer is coming to the Valley of Peace!" Po exclaimed in an excited tone.

"What?!" Mr. Ping, asked shocked. "You mean that reindeer that brought us all those presents, decorated the Valley and saved you?"

"Yeah!" Po said in an excited tone, "He'll be here in about 2 hours and 45 minutes!"

Mr. Ping smiled at his son, he was happy and excited for this moment.

"I can't wait either my son!" Mr. Ping declared as he smiled, "He'll come for noodle soup too!"

"Dad!" Po said with a smile, "He'll want to spend his time with me and my friends! And also come to get some noodle soup."

Mr. Ping hugged his son, and Po returned the hug. Po then said, "I don't know how to pass the time! I want him to be here already!"

"Why don't you help your ol' dad?" Mr. Ping asked with a smile, "Work does seem to make time go faster."

"O-Okay…" Po said, "Just for this time."

Mr. Ping put an apron on Po and said, "Good to have you back for two hours and 45 minutes. Put on a happy face!" He then put Po's mouth into a happy look and he kept it. Then Po went out to go sweep the shop for his dad.

About two hours and 40 minutes later, Po has worked himself off the hook for his dad. Mr. Ping was pleased; Po's done 95 percent of the work for him.

"Po," Mr. Ping said with a smile, "You've done my work for today and the next month! Thank you, son!"

"Heh…no problem, Dad…" Po said with a smile, yet he was exhausted. Then his eyes widened when he saw he was dirty. "AH! I'm all dirty!" Then he began wiping himself off with a towel while Mr. Ping chuckled to himself. Po can be so emotional sometimes. Po then shook himself and dusted himself off as best as he could before saying, "Bye Dad" before he left the noodle shop in a flash.

Outside, in the Valley's streets, Po is running through the Valley, as clean as he can be. The sun is low in the horizon and it's gonna be dinner time soon. As Po ran, he found a bucket of water he used it to rinse himself off a bit, and then he cleaned himself with another towel. Then he saw some peach scented perfume at a stand and sprayed it onto himself without thinking. Then he began to wait for Rudolph.

After 5 minutes passed, he knew this was the time for Rudolph to arrive. He was so excited and happy, knowing he's coming. Po keeps looking on the rooftops, expecting to find him somewhere in the sky.

"_Where are you, Rudolph?"_ he thought.

He continued to wait, not knowing someone was approaching from behind him. Po was now wondering where he was. Then someone cleared his throat behind him. Po whirled around to see someone wearing a green shirt and blue jeans, but he had a black jacket with a hood over his head, he had a backpack strapped to his back.

"Excuse me," he said, "Can you point me to the Jade Palace?"

"Uhhhh…" Po said, not knowing who this guy was, "It's up there." He pointed to it and said, "I'm the Dragon Warrior by the way, do you need something?"

"No," said the figure, "I'm just wondering if you're waiting for something."

"Well…" Po said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I am…kinda waiting for someone right now…why?"

"Who're you waiting for?" the figure asked.

"Uh…Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer," Po said with a smile. The figure only nodded and said, "Well, that's very good. Because I've been looking for the Dragon Warrior." Now, that's strange, his voice sounded like Rudolph's voice now.

"Well, you found him," Po said, shaking off the voice part.

Then the figure lifted his head and removed his hood to reveal himself to be Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer! Po gasped when he saw him!

"Hello Po," Rudolph said with a smile on his face.

**A/N: And the reindeer makes a return! :D Did you enjoy this chapter? Let me know. :)**


	3. Rudolph!

**A/N: This chapter is shorter, but I hope you enjoy it. :) I don't own KFP or Rudolph (1998 remake)**

**Chapter 3 – Rudolph!**

Po only stared in astonishment at Rudolph who giggled at his panda friend seeing him again. Rudolph then pulled his jacket sleeves back and showed off his arm muscles a little before Po picked Rudolph up in a big panda hug.

"Rudolph!" Po exclaimed, completely happy, "You're here! You're here!"

Rudolph could only laugh as Po continued to hug him. When he put him down, Po said, "Let's dance!" Then Po grabbed Rudolph's hands began dancing wildly with Rudolph like he did with Tigress, only Rudolph danced with him. Then Po hugged Rudolph again before letting him go, Rudolph did a spinning move when he let go.

"Woooooo!" Rudolph cheered, "You sure know how to dance!"

"I like dancing!" Po exclaimed, "But I _love_ dancing with you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Rudolph said with a smile, "Just don't attract too much attention towards me just yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to spend more time with my buddy," Rudolph said with another warm smile.

Po then scooped Rudolph up in another hug, and the reindeer returned the hug.

"I missed you, Rudolph," Po admitted as he hugged the reindeer a bit tighter.

"I missed you too…" Rudolph choked out, "Po…I can't breathe…"

Po knew that he was squeezing Rudolph too hard, then he let go of him and Rudolph took a big gasp for air.

"Sorry," Po apologized, "I…got carried away."

"No problem," Rudolph said with a smile. Then he began sniffing the air, smelling some peaches in the air. He tracked the smell towards Po. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Po, are you wearing _perfume_?"

Po blushed when he said that, he tried to hide it and Rudolph just chuckled, making Po blush even more.

"What happened?" Rudolph chuckled.

"I helped my dad work!" Po said in an embarrassed tone, "I couldn't wait without doing anything so I did something to pass the time to see you!"

Rudolph laughed, "Well, I don't mind seeing you dirty if you were working. Just don't wear peach perfume."

"Hey!" said an embarrassed Po, "I wanted to look nice for you!"

Rudolph laughed again, "I understand why you did all of that. It's not a big deal." Po smiled at Rudolph, he's so happy to see him again.

"Rudolph, why don't we head up to the Jade Palace?" he asked

Rudolph smiled, "I'd love to. But first, I'm gonna put this hood over my head so I won't attract much attention. You know, the kids."

Po chuckled and understood why Rudolph was going to do that. Then Rudolph put the hood over his head before they began walking to the Jade Palace.

As they began walking, Po just had so many questions to ask Rudolph. He couldn't hold a question in anymore so he asked, "How was your Christmas?"

"It was great," Rudolph said with a smile, "When I got back from delivering presents, the elves and reindeer were cheering for us. After that, everyone went into Santa's house to exchange gifts, we ate all kinds of goodies and played games. And at night, we all did Christmas Carols and Zoey and I…we star gazed."

Rudolph's nose glowed a bit after he said that last part, but he quickly hid it from the villagers.

"That sounds like an AWESOME Christmas instead of a great one!" Po declared as he shot both fists in the air.

Rudolph chuckled, "Well, it's mostly about Jesus' birth and enjoying family. Being loved while being around loved ones is what Christmas is mostly about."

Po smiled and said, "We had an awesome Christmas too. The decorations, the games, dancing, food, and enjoying one another's company. I told them about what you told me about the true meaning of Christmas and the adventures we had before."

"That's great," Rudolph said with a smile.

"And why did the Christmas decorations disappear two days after we had our Christmas?" Po asked in a wondered tone.

"Well, things don't last forever," Rudolph explained, "Eventually the Magic wears off and things'll dissipate. Don't worry though, it'll all be back in time for Christmas this year."

Po gave Rudolph another hug and the reindeer returned the hug. When they let go, they began walking, a rabbit came running up to them and Rudolph hid his face.

"Dragon Warrior!" the bunny exclaimed, out of breath, "There're bandits at the bridge!"

"Oh, not again," Po said as he did a face palm.

"That's not good," Rudolph said.

"Stay back, Rudy!" Po warned before he took off.

Rudolph watched as Po charged for the bridge. Rudolph saw the bandits were Fung and his Crocodile gang.

"_I thought Fung was caught,"_ Rudolph thought.

Then Po shouted "Yeeeeeehooooooooo" before he took the crocs off guard and began throwing punches and kicks at them. Po managed to save the stolen goods and began to fight the crocs. He knocked two out while he looked to face Fung who was smiling deviously.

"Well, well," Fung said with an evil smile, "Look who's back."

"I thought you were caught," Po said, "But it appears that villains will escape once time passes by."

"Well, looks like we're doing this the hard way," Fung stated as his croc bandits pulled out spears.

Then Po jumped into action and shouted "Feet of Fury" before he began to throw kicks at the croc bandits. He began showing them who's boss and Rudolph was amazed at the kung fu moves that Po has, he knew about how good he was, but it's different when you see it in person. Then Garhi showed up from behind Rudolph! Rudolph looked to face him and the croc had an axe!

"Whoa!" Rudolph shouted as he dodged the axe.

Garhi began to swing the axe around to try to strike Rudolph, but the reindeer did some backflips to avoid the axe. He then made a move to slide underneath the axe. He turned around to face the croc and shouted, "That's very uncool!"

Garhi began swinging the axe again and Rudolph kept dodging it while Po fought off the other croc bandits, unaware that Rudolph's in danger. Rudolph tried hiding behind a barrel, but Garhi found him and Rudolph avoided the axe by an inch! Rudolph didn't know what to do, he thought it was Po's duty to do this kind of thing. Well, he must defend himself now.

"Hey croc!" Rudolph shouted.

"What?" Garhi said.

"How about a little punch?"

Garhi shouted before he raised his axe up in the air, and Rudolph reacted by punching the croc in the face before he knocked him out cold! Rudolph was surprised at what he just did.

"Uh…okay…" Rudolph said with slightly wide eyes, "If…I wasn't…in a panic…I would've found a better way to…deal with him…"

Then he looked over to see the rest of the croc bandits knocked out and Po was fighting Fung. Then Po grabbed a rope and tied Fung up before kicking him into a wall and he fell into a barrel!

"Darn it!" Fung shouted out of frustration.

"Well, looks like you're going back to prison," Po stated as he smiled deviously.

"I don't think so!" Fung shouted.

Then he broke out of the barrel but Po knocked him out with one punch. Then a policeman came over and said, "Nice work, Dragon Warrior! We'll be taking these bandits to Chor Gom Prison!" Po smiled and stated, "It's part of the Dragon Warrior's duty." With that, Po went to go find Rudolph.

With Rudolph, he made sure he was far enough away from Garhi before Po found him. Then Po saw him and Rudolph gave him a 'thumbs up' sign and said, "Nice work, Dragon Warrior!" Po smiled and then he and Rudolph crossed over the bridge and began heading to the Jade Palace.

When they got to the Thousand Footsteps, Rudolph's eyes widened at the sight.

"I know," Po said, looking up the stairs, "I was amazed when I first saw them too."

"When you see pictures," Rudolph said as he looked up the stairs leading to the Palace, "You think it's pretty large. But in person…it's a different story."

Po smiled and agreed with Rudolph, then he said, "I'm gonna make dinner. Let's go." Rudolph smiled as they began heading up the stairs.

"And the Five's gonna be happy to see you!" Po stated as they walked up the stairs.

"I can count on that," Rudolph replied.

**A/N: What do you think? Getting good? Well, let me know. :)**


	4. Rudolph at the Palace

**A/N: Since the last chapter was shorter, here's a longer chapter. :) Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 4 – Rudolph at the Palace**

When Po and Rudolph reached the top of the Thousand Footsteps, Rudolph was hardly breathing deeply while Po was.

"How do you do that?" Po asked as he slightly gasped for air.

"Well, you've got to be athletic and in great shape," Rudolph explained, "I've worked myself off the hook to get like this. I don't see how you guys do that every day."

"We just get used to it I guess," Po said with a slight shrug.

They walked through the Palace Arena and then into the Palace. They walked through the Sacred Hall of Warriors and Rudolph looked around in amazement at everything. He decided not to touch anything as he walked.

"This place is so cool," Rudolph said in awe as he looked around.

"You mean 'awesome' right?" Po asked with a teasing smile.

Rudolph chuckled, "You could say that as well."

As they walked, after a moment of silence Rudolph asked, "Where is everyone?"

"They must be at the kitchen," Po said with a smile, "I bet you're hungry after your flight." When he said that, Rudolph stomach did rumble some, and then Po said, "I see that you are. How was your flight?"

"I flew through a snowstorm a lightning storm and a tornado," Rudolph teased, making Po's eyes widen then Rudolph and began laughing before saying in between his laughs, "Just kidding! It was as smooth as silk! Great day for flying!"

Po laughed along with him as they began running to the kitchen area.

In the kitchen, the Furious Five are getting the ingredients out for Po to make his noodles, Tigress got the bowls down while Monkey got the noodles.

"Where's Po?" Viper asked, "He's been gone for three hours."

"Well, Rudolph is coming," Crane said, "Po's excited to hear that his friend is coming to visit."

"I think you might wanna look over here," Po said as he walked in with a smile on his face.

They all looked to see Po and they smiled and said, "Hey Po."

"And look who I met in the Valley," Po said before Rudolph came in as he took off his hood.

When Rudolph came in, all of their eyes widened and Tigress accidentally dropped the dishes, smashing them. Rudolph chuckled at their reactions and said, "You might wanna clean the mess up, Tigress." Tigress looked to see she dropped the bowls; she groaned before she got a broom and began to sweep it all up.

"Rudolph!" Monkey exclaimed in an excited tone, "This is so cool! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!"

"Hey reindeer!" Mantis shouted, "Do you know what I want for Christmas? Huh? Do ya?"

The primate and insect began pondering Rudolph with questions and crowding around him. Po managed to push them away from the poor reindeer.

"Guys," Po said in a somewhat serious tone, "He's here to visit us, not to discuss Christmas. Now let's all treat him like a guest."

Monkey and Mantis grumbled to themselves as Po began to walk over to fix his famous noodles. Rudolph sat down as he slipped off his jacket and backpack and put them in a corner.

"Never mind them," Crane said as he stood by Rudolph, "Always doing crazy things."

"Yep," agreed Viper, "Always." She then smiled at Rudolph and said, "I hardly had a chance to see you during the Winter Festival, how're you doing?"

"I'm totally awesome," Rudolph said as he winked at Po, who returned the wink and smiled.

When Tigress was finished sweeping Po pulled out some more bowls and began to fix his noodle soup. She sat across from Rudolph and said, "Sorry. I don't know what came over me when I dropped those bowls."

Rudolph chuckled, "Well, things like that happen to the best and worst of us." Tigress smiled and nodded.

"I'm happy to see you," she said, "It's such an honor to have you at the Palace."

"An honor to be here, Master Tigress," Rudolph said with a smile.

He then bowed before her and the other warriors, and they bowed back. Then Master Shifu walked in, and he slightly gasped when he saw Rudolph. The reindeer turned to see Shifu and gave him a warm smile.

"Rudolph," Shifu said, "It's an honor to have someone so legendary here."

"Well, I try to keep myself as a flyer," Rudolph explained, "Not some mystical kung fu warrior though. Unlike you and your students."

Shifu smiled and Rudolph bowed to him, and the red panda returned the bow.

"Hey guys," Po said, "It's gonna be a little while before the noodles are ready. Why don't y'all just talk with one another?"

"Yeah!" Viper said with a smile, "I would love to chat with Rudolph."

"Just don't chat my ears off," Rudolph joked, making Monkey and Mantis laugh.

As Po continued to make his noodles, the Five, Rudolph and Shifu spent their time with one another talking about Rudolph's home and Santa's village. Everything Rudolph told them was fascinating to their ears, he told them about how there's snow on the ground every day, the elves and reindeer playing in the snow everyday. Having hot chocolate, cookies, spending time with family and friends. They all loved to hear Rudolph's story, the reindeer even mentioned Zoey, making his nose glow when he thought of her. Mantis teased him, but Viper slapped the back of his head with her tail. Then they got into talking about their kung fu, Rudolph listened with great interest learning about all of the new mystical moves they're trying to master. Po mentions that he was blind for three days after trying one, much to Rudolph's amusement. Shifu told Rudolph that the Thousand Scrolls must be read in the right order and about the Gong Lu Medallion, and other treasures that shouldn't be touched. Rudolph all took it to heart; he's learning things that the fellow warriors do. Aside from kung fu and Rudolph's story, they did talk about the times they had in the Valley, the good moments and everything. They just talked about all kinds of things, enjoying each other's company as they waited for the noodles. When the noodles were almost done, they were talking about a new move Po's trying to master.

"So, Po's trying to learn the Golden Eye move?" Rudolph asked.

"Yes," said Shifu, "It's when you close your eyes real tight, do certain movements with your hands and then clap as you open your eyes, and when you do, it defeats all enemies in sight."

"That's a cool move," Rudolph commented.

"It takes lots of concentration, focus, and months, maybe years to master it," Shifu explained, "But that's one of the moves the Dragon Warrior must learn."

"Orders up!" Po said in a happy tone. He was excited, Rudolph was gonna try his noodle soup.

"Let's dig in!" Mantis shouted.

"Wait Mantis!" Po said.

Before Mantis could say anything, Po pointed at Rudolph and said, "Rudolph's our guest, and he's not tried the noodle soup. So, I think we oughta see his reaction at his first bite of the noodle soup."

"Sounds fair to me," Tigress said.

"Go ahead, Rudolph," Viper said with a smile.

Rudolph chuckled before he softly blew on the noodle soup. He grabbed a spoon and picked up quite a bit of noodles. Then, when he took his first bite he said, "Oh my gosh! This is amazing!" They all clapped for Rudolph, knowing that he loves the noodle soup. Then Rudolph began to eat properly while Mantis and Monkey began to slurp and eat their noodles.

"Guys, please use manners," Rudolph told them.

"It's Chinese noodles," Po said, "In China you can enjoy them in anyway you can."

"I prefer to stick to my manners," Rudolph said with a chuckle.

They all understood as they began to eat their noodles. As Rudolph ate his noodles, every bite was almost like magic. After a few minutes of eating, Rudolph decided to break the silence.

"So Po…" he said with a smile, "How's it been with…Tigress?"

Po snapped up and looked at Rudolph with slightly widened eyes, the reindeer just smiled a bit wider, Tigress was trying to keep herself composed while Po asked, "What do you mean?"

Rudolph chuckled, "You think I don't know? I think you know exactly what I mean."

Rudolph gave Po a smile with a look he used last time when he told Po he knew he kisses his Tigress action figure. Po sighed, he gave in but he smiled at the reindeer and said, "It's been totally awesome!"

"I thought so," Rudolph said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's been going…awesome," Tigress said, smiling at Rudolph before giving Po a wink. "We've been taking the relationship slowly though. Nothing too mushy going on right now."

"Well, it's important to build your relationships up before you get romantic," replied Rudolph, "When you get romantic, take it slow too, and when you think he or she is the one God wants you to be with, it can lead to marriage."

"Not considering marriage at the moment!" Po said quickly, "Though it could happen!"

Monkey was about to say something, but Viper slapped the back of his head, "Ow!" Rudolph chuckled as he finished the rest of his noodles.

"Thank you for the noodles, Po," he said with another warm smile, "They were delicious."

"I'm glad you liked them," Po said with a smile as he went to go get a second bowl.

"So, Rudolph," said Crane, "What room will you be staying in?"

Before Rudolph could say anything, Po said, "Rudolph will be staying in my room." Rudolph looked at Po and said, "Po, you don't have to do that. I don't mean to be a burden."

"It's okay, Rudolph," Po said as he sat down, "You let me stay in your room back at your house. So why don't you let me let you stay in my room with me?"

"Po…"

"Now, now, Rudolph, I want to do it," Po assured him, "You're not a burden. It's something I could do for an awesome friend like you. Come on, Rudolph."

Rudolph let out a pleasing sigh as he smiled and considered it. He looked at Po and said, "I did let you stay in my room."

"And I can get you a bed to sleep in," Po said, "Before you say anything, I want you to know that this is something I want to do for you, now come on buddy."

Rudolph smiled, feeling very touched on what Po was offering. He couldn't say no to him anymore so he nodded his head and accepted his offer.

"That was very nice, Po," Viper stated as she smiled.

"Well, he did do great things for me back in the village," Po stated, "I figure I could repay him some."

Rudolph smiled, Po knew he didn't have to repay Rudolph, but he just wanted to. He wanted to do something so great later, that it'll really pay the reindeer off.

"Hey Rudolph," Mantis said as he hopped onto his shoulder, "Do you know anything about kung fu?"

Rudolph was a bit taken by the question, and Tigress asked, "Yeah. We know you're a legendary flyer, but what do you know of kung fu?" Rudolph began thinking for a moment before he replied, "I know…some basic moves…I probably can show you them…but you guys are kung fu masters."

"It'll be awesome to see your moves!" Po declared in a happy tone.

Rudolph chuckled as he stretched his arms.

"Why don't you show us what you've got tomorrow morning?" Shifu asked.

"In the training hall?" Rudolph asked.

"Yes," said Po.

Rudolph seemed to consider it; he scratched his head before nodding his head once again. Po playfully slapped Rudolph's back before Shifu said, "All right, students. You all have ten minutes until lights out."

"Yes Master Shifu," they all said in unison, except Rudolph.

"It's only 8 o clock at night," Rudolph said.

"We kung fu masters have to conserve our energy before we get up at 6 tomorrow morning," Po said.

Since the North Pole is about six hours ahead of their time, Rudolph is tired. About ten minutes later, Po has arranged his room so Rudolph could sleep with him. He has a second bed on the left side of the room, and his bed on the right. He moved some of his stuff out of the way so Rudolph won't have trouble getting in and out of bed. Po stretched as he waited for Rudolph, who went into the restroom to brush his teeth. Then Rudolph entered the room. Po's eyes widened once he entered.

"_He still has abs…"_ Po thought when Rudolph entered.

Rudolph is still as ripped as he was before, the belly fur did hide some of his ripped muscles underneath it as well with his chest, and this time he was wearing blue boxers. Rudolph laughed at Po's expression, before showing off his arm muscles again. He's not huge and muscular, but he's slender and ripped.

"Do you…always sleep like that?" Po asked, still shocked.

"People have their own styles of sleeping, so yeah," Rudolph said with a smile, "So please, don't stare."

"Just…don't…come out when the gong rings, you don't want Viper and Tigress seeing that…wonderful…ripped body," Po said, still dumbfounded.

Rudolph laughed again before he got under the blankets, covering himself, making Po feel a bit better. Rudolph smiled before he said, "I'll wear a shirt tomorrow night." Po nodded before he laid down in his bed as well.

"Hey Rudolph," Po said.

"Yeah Po?"

"I think we're gonna have an awesome time together," Po stated as he smiled another big grin.

Rudolph smiled before he said, "I got the same feelings, buddy. Now let's get to sleep." He yawned before saying, "I'm exhausted after the flight." Po nodded before he blew out the candle.

After he blew the candle out, he began to try to sleep, but then he heard Rudolph saying faint words. He looked over there to see Rudolph laying there. Out of curiosity, he asked, "What're you doing?"

"Saying my night prayers," Rudolph replied.

Po nodded, understanding why Rudolph was doing so. Then Po went to sleep, as did Rudolph after he finished his prayers to God.

The next morning, it's about 1 minute before the morning gong rings. Po is snoring as Rudolph slept. Rudolph slept like a panda as well; he was very tired from the flight. Then, Rudolph began waking up. He yawned as he woke up while stretching out his arms and legs. He opened his droopy eyes as he popped his neck before sitting up while rubbing his eyes. He stood up and popped his back. He began to walk out of the room, forgetting about what Po told him last night.

He came out of Po's room stretching his arms and rubbed his eyes. He looked down the hall to see no one, and then Shifu walked in from the other edge of the hall.

"Rudolph?" Shifu said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh!" Rudolph said, startled, "Good morning, Shifu!"

"What're you doing?"

"I was just gonna get ready for the day," Rudolph said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, the morning gong's about to ring," Shifu said, making Rudolph's eyes widen.

"Uh oh…" Rudolph said, "I need to get back before…"

Then the gong rang and everyone but Po came out of his or her rooms saying "Good morning, Master." Rudolph then fell flat on his back when Tigress popped out in front of him. Tigress looked down at Rudolph and her eyes slightly widened at his muscles. She then offered him a hand and he took it.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm uh…fine…" Rudolph said, embarrassed as his nose glowed its red color.

"Now, that's a body for kung fu," Tigress commented as she looked at his body.

"Oh, yeah," Monkey said with a smile, then Mantis said, "You've got the muscles, Rudy!"

"Yeah you do!" Crane said with a smile.

"That's a very nice figure you've got," Viper commented as she slithered over a little closer to examine.

"Yeah…" Rudolph said, embarrassed.

"Why're you embarrassed?" Tigress asked.

"Po said you'd attack me if you saw my abs…"

Everyone, including Tigress and Shifu laughed when he said that, Rudolph blushed even more but Tigress put her paw on his shoulder before she said, "Rudolph, Po thinks differently than we do. We've all seen bodies like yours before."

"Po says I have the most ripped body he's ever seen," Rudolph explained, still a bit embarrassed.

They all laughed again, except Tigress who just smiled, while Shifu chuckled.

"That panda's got a mind of a child," Mantis explained through his laughs.

"And he's got a different mind," Tigress explained, "Just because on what he says, doesn't mean it'll always be true. We won't attack you. If you meant me and Viper."

"Yeah…" Rudolph said, feeling a little better, "I guess Po needs to straighten up a bit, huh?"

"Yes," Shifu said, "He's learning as he goes. Now, where is he? He's supposed to be up!"

"Well, while you all are trying to wake him up," Rudolph said, "I'm gonna get ready for the day."

"You do that," Tigress said with a smile, "We'll see you at breakfast and then we'll train."

"And we'll see what you can do," Shifu said with a smirk, reminding Rudolph that he'll be showing his basic kung fu moves.

Rudolph smiled before Tigress gave him one of his T-shirts and he put it on. Rudolph smiled as he left, then Mantis said, "Hey Rudolph." Rudolph looked back at them and then the insect said, "We'll straighten Po a bit up for you. And you do have a nice figure."

"Thanks," Rudolph said with a smile, not embarrassed anymore, but grateful that they weren't like Po said they would be.

As he left, the warriors were impressed by his figure, but they weren't attracted to him just so you know! After that, they woke up Po and straightened him up a bit on the ripped body issue. After Rudolph put on his deodorant and clothes for the day, he had breakfast with his friends. He had bean buns and some tofu as did the others.

After breakfast, the warriors were coming up on the training hall. They're in the training courtyard right now, and Po was walking next to Rudolph, who had a yellow shirt on and short blue jeans for the training. He didn't know how good he'll do, but he'll try his hand at it…or hoof.

"So, Rudolph," Po said with a smile, "Are you ready for some awesomeness?!"

"Yeah," the reindeer replied, "And I'm ready to put my awesome body to work."

Po blushed a bit when he said that, he then said in an embarrassed tone, "Yeah…yeah…sorry about that…" Rudolph chuckled and said, "No big deal, I make mistakes sometimes." Po nodded as they came upon the doors of the training hall.

"Prepare for awesomeness!" Po declared in an excited tone.

Then they opened the doors to the training hall. When they did, Rudolph's eyes slightly widened at the Swinging Clubs, the Spiked Rings and the Jade Tortoise. He looked to see some fire come out of the Fiery Field of Death, he cringed a bit at that and he sees the Wooden Gauntlets as well.

"Wow…" he murmured as he looked upon the training hall. He looked at Po and said, "I don't know if I can do…"

"Don't worry," Po said with a smile, "We'll first start training you with that."

He pointed to the Adversary, making Rudolph relieved on not being on the deadly training hall. The Furious Five stood beside one another as Po took Rudolph up to the Adversary. Shifu walked over to them he looked at Rudolph and said, "All right, Rudolph, let's see what you can do."

"Uh…I just know basic stuff…" Rudolph replied.

"But we wanna see some awesome kung fu moves from an awesome reindeer!" Po exclaimed in a giddy tone.

Rudolph laughed again, "You sure you want to see it?"

"Come on!" Po reasoned in a giddy tone, "You were AWESOME on the ice! Let's see how AWESOME you are now!"

"Okay AWESOME Dragon Warrior!" Rudolph said in a teasing tone with a smile on his face.

Po smiled as Viper and Monkey got the Adversary out of its place and put it in front of Rudolph. Rudolph was ready, Po put his paw on his shoulder and said, "Be warned, though, this thing fights back." Rudolph nodded and smiled, understanding why Po told him that.

"And be sure to be careful around the Swinging Club's logs," Po said, "And…the Fiery Field and the Wooden Gauntlets, and…"

"Po," Rudolph said, "I'm not like you when you first came here."

The Five and Shifu were snickering, but Po silenced them with a glare and told Rudolph, "I was just making sure if you were gonna stay safe." Rudolph chuckled and said, "Sure. Thanks."

Rudolph then got ready, Po moved away and waited for Rudolph to strike the Adversary. Then, Rudolph did some basic kung fu moves before punching and then kicking it, pretty fast too. The Adversary flew back into the wall and came flying at Rudolph! He managed to avoid it while Monkey wasn't so lucky. The primate flew with the Adversary and hit the wall on the other side of the training hall.

"Sorry Monkey!" Rudolph apologized as he got to his feet.

"Oh, that was nothing!" Monkey assured the reindeer as he moved the Adversary as he got up.

"Rudolph, that was AWESOME!" Po declared as he pumped his fists into the air.

"Uh…they were just basic moves…" Rudolph told him.

"Basic, they were," Po said truthfully, "But to see a legendary flyer do it was about seeing how awesome Tigress and the other Five are!"

Rudolph smiled, feeling appreciated of Po's kind words. Tigress told him that she liked it too, and the others put in their comments about Rudolph's moves.

"Rudolph," said Shifu, "I've taken notice about something."

"What's that, Shifu?" Rudolph asked.

"I've noticed that you have good flexibility," Shifu said, "I mean that thing came flying at you really fast and you dodged it by inches. Plus, you have real strong punches."

"Well, I did work out back in my younger days," Rudolph told them.

"In what way?" Viper asked, curiously.

"Well, every reindeer in their yearling years has to work out," Rudolph explained, "We reindeer must work out very hard because, who knows, one of us might be a flyer one day."

"Is that for all reindeer?" Tigress asked.

"Yes."

"That's awesome," Po stated, making Rudolph smile again.

"Rudolph, I have an offer for you," Shifu said, smiling.

Rudolph was all ears, Po's heart was pounding when Shifu walked up to Rudolph and then asked, "How would you like to learn kung fu from us?"

"What?" Rudolph asked, surprised, "Train here? At the Jade Palace?"

"Yes," Shifu said, smiling, "Would you want to?"

"PLEASE! PLEASE!" Po begged, getting on his knees, "I wanna train you! I wanna! Wanna! Wanna! Wanna!"

Rudolph laughed again while the Five chuckled at Po. Rudolph smiled at Shifu and said, "I would love to train here."

"YEEESSSSSS!" Po shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everyone cringed a bit, but after they did, Rudolph smiled at Shifu, who bowed to him, and then Rudolph bowed back. Once that was done, Po was about to unleash a bunch of words of excitement but Tigress stopped him from doing so. They all knew Po was excited about this, but Tigress told Po to stay under control.

"Where do we start?" Rudolph asked, curiously.

"You will learn how to spar Monkey with staffs," Shifu said, "Then when that's done, we'll move on to the next member."

"I'm ready," Rudolph said with a smile.

With that, they headed out to the Training Courtyard to train Rudolph with a giddy Po having to hold in all of his excitement.

**A/N: Was that a good chapter or what? :D I thought so. :) Anyway, review please. :) And by the way, I no longer accept Legends of Awesomeness as part of the Panda franchise, it's gone way non-canon with the movies, and it's just trash compared to the awesome movies. This story was written before I rejected the TV series. Anyway, later!**


	5. Training Rudolph

**A/N: Here's chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Chapter 5 – Training Rudolph**

In the Training Courtyard, Monkey has shown Rudolph some moves with the staff, the reindeer observed carefully as Po, Shifu, and the rest of the Furious Five watched.

"Do you think you got it now, Rudy?" Monkey asked, balancing on the staff.

Rudolph nodded, "Oh, I think I got it!" Po was excited, he was gonna see Rudolph in action against one of his best friends! Then Mantis hit a gong and the primate and the reindeer got into their fighting stances. Then Monkey made the first move, Rudolph managed to block it and throw Monkey a little before they began taking swings at one another. Po was giddy, but Tigress was keeping him under control. Rudolph jumped, dodged and even ducked under Monkey's staff. The reindeer was flexible, fast too. Then Rudolph took a swing and hit Monkey in the head!

"Ow!" Monkey said.

"Sorry Monkey!" Rudolph apologized.

Monkey chuckled, "Oh that was nothing." Then they got back into sparring, and then Rudolph made a move and he tossed Monkey out of the ring. Mantis hit the gong; Shifu pointed his staff at Rudolph and said, "Winner, Rudolph!"

"Awwwweesoommmmeeee!" Po stated in an excited tone.

Rudolph only chuckled at the panda's statement; next, they tested Rudolph's speed against Mantis in the Wooden Gauntlets. Mantis showed Rudolph what to do and the reindeer again observed very carefully. Then Rudolph jumped into the wooden figures as he punched, kicked and dodged the ones that came close. As he trained, Shifu began to take notice in something. Here Rudolph was, and he's dodging things by inches. Then Rudolph was hit on the back of the head, "OW!" Alarmed, Po ran towards Rudolph, who was holding the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" Po asked in a fast tone, "Are you? Any dent in your skull?"

"Po, I'm fine," Rudolph assured him as he rubbed the back of his head, "It's just those things are hard. Very hard."

Po couldn't disagree with him there, he knows how hard those things are. Next Rudolph learned how to deflect objects from Crane, the avian taught him what he could, but the reindeer could use some work on his ability to deflect. Next, they have a quick break while Tigress and Mantis sparred against one another. Rudolph sat on a bench, he was sweating, but he was enjoying the training. Then Po came over with a glass of water.

"Heya Rudy!" Po said in a happy tone as he sat beside him, "I thought you could use a little refreshment after hard training!"

Rudolph just smiled, "Thanks Po." He loved Po's caring thinking and generosity, though, he's a little too overprotective of him sometimes.

"Whew…" Rudolph said, "I know you guys train hard, and I'm starting to see it. All I did back in the Village was just run, do many exercises, and other things. It didn't involve sparring with another person."

"Hey, when you're an awesome warrior like me, you can handle this stuff everyday!" Po said in a proud tone.

"Po, you still have trouble here even when you're the Dragon Warrior," Shifu said as he walked over.

Po blushed a small bit, but Rudolph patted the panda's shoulder as Shifu walked over. After Rudolph finished the glass of water, he thanked Po, stood up and bowed before Shifu.

"Rudolph, I've been observing you while you were training," Shifu said, "And I've seen what're your strengths and weaknesses."

"Like what?" Rudolph asked.

"Well, I've noticed you're very flexible. You dodged objects by inches and you do full splits as you duck under things."

"I've been known to do fast full splits in either direction with no problem back in the Village," said Rudolph.

"Also, he can't deflect objects like Crane could," said Po, "He's pretty fast, but Mantis is faster."

"Yes," said Shifu, "And I'm wondering if you would like to spar against Viper."

Rudolph and Po were both shocked to hear that, Rudolph looked at Po before he looked back at Shifu and said, "Master, I'll be fighting a female? A girl?"

"Just don't be too hard if you can't handle it," Shifu said with a devious smirk.

"I've not been able to defeat Viper," said Po, "She's too flexible. Even Tigress has trouble sparring against her and it always ends up as a draw."

"Do you want to learn more kung fu?" Shifu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I would like to," said Rudolph, "And…"

"Then you will spar with Viper," said Shifu, "We'll be out in the courtyard again in five minutes."

With that, Shifu left, when he did, Po and Rudolph just looked at each other with slightly wide eyes.

"You're toast…" Po said.

"I guess we'll find out once we spar," Rudolph said with a small smile.

Five minutes later, they were out in the training courtyard, Rudolph and Viper were on opposite sides while Shifu, Po and the rest of the Five watched.

"Oh, Rudolph's not gonna get this," Mantis whispered to Monkey.

"Viper's the most flexible," said Monkey, "Though not the fastest warrior, we all need to master flexibility.

"Ready Rudolph?" Viper asked with a sweet smile.

Rudolph smiled back, "Ready, Viper."

When he said that, she came rushing at him, and he dodged her by an inch! She began throwing herself at him and he dodged her tail just by an inch! She lunged at him and he did a split and got as flat as he could to avoid her. Rudolph jumped into the air and got ready for her this time. The Five, Po and Shifu watched with slightly widened eyes as the two began to spar. Rudolph then threw some punches, but the snake dodged easily, she threw several kicks, which Rudolph dodged with several backflips. The snake began to grow serious; she then jumped into the air and came down towards Rudolph. The reindeer's eyes slightly widened before he too jumped into the air and they both dodged each other's punches by an inch! Rudolph landed on his feet before dodging another lunge from Viper. They began sparring with one another again before Rudolph dodged Viper and grasped her tail! Viper managed to break loose, and she even managed to slap Rudolph with her tail. The reindeer almost went out of the ring, but using his flexibility he managed to pull around it. He ducked under Viper before getting in his fighting stance again. Viper was impressed by Rudolph's skills, as were the others, this might be a skill on flexibility, but this is the most interesting to date. Then Viper lunged towards Rudolph and tried to hit him, but he dodged her by another inch, he then grabbed her tail and began to spin around in circles while holding her tail! Viper screamed as Rudolph spun really fast, and then the reindeer let her go and she went flying out of the ring. Rudolph then did some more flexible moves before getting in a dramatic pose as Mantis hit the gong.

When Rudolph looked over at the Furious Five, Shifu and Po, they were all amazed, all of their eyes were wide.

"Rudolph…" Shifu said, completely amazed, "No one's been able to defeat Viper just by using flexibility…"

"Well," Rudolph said, getting out of his dramatic pose, "She's a great warrior, and I respect that. I'm not trying to take her status or anything."

Shifu smiled, understanding what Rudolph meant. The reindeer bowed before them and they returned the bow.

"That was AWESOME!" Po said in an excited tone, "That was so dang awesome!"

Rudolph chuckled as he went over to Viper. She looked up at him, she had an amazed look on her face.

"That…was impressive…" Viper commented.

Rudolph smiled a bit wider before picking her up and putting her on his back, her body gently wrapped around him as the reindeer walked back to the others.

"You're a worthy opponent, Viper," Rudolph said with a smile, "Just because I beat you, doesn't mean you're not a great kung fu master."

Viper smiled, touched by Rudolph's words, "Thanks Rudolph. That was very nice."

"You're welcome."

When Rudolph got back, all of the Five gave their comments about Rudolph defeating Viper. They were very impressed, especially Po, who was still very giddy.

"You're gonna have intense times with me soon," Tigress said with a devious grin as she balled one hand into a fist before slamming it into the other one.

"We all have our strengths and weaknesses," Rudolph said with a smile, "Besides; I think the Tiger Style of Kung Fu isn't something I can master. I mean, punching ironwood trees and perfect aim, I don't know if I can…"

"Oh, we'll see how you'll do," Tigress said with a devious grin.

Rudolph smiled once again, and the rest of the day, he learned new tricks from the Furious Five and some moves from Shifu. He and Tigress had quite a time with one another, Rudolph did manage to complete his training with the ironwoods, but he's gonna feel lots of pain for days on out.

"Come on…this is hardcore…" Rudolph said once as Tigress chuckled deviously.

"It's supposed to be hardcore," she said with an evil smile, "Now let's learn the Tiger Style."

Rudolph tried to learn how to perfectly aim with the Tiger Style, but like he said, it's not something he can master. Even though he wasn't as good as Po and Tigress thought, he still did learn some of the Tiger Style. Still, he has his strengths and weaknesses. After training with Tigress for the afternoon, Rudolph collapsed onto the floor, exhausted from the hardcore training.

"I give!" Rudolph panted, "You're the hardcore Master Tigress! You and your training beat me!"

Tigress knelt down and began to rub Rudolph's back, "It's okay. You still learned some tricks from us you know."

"Just let me get my strength back before we have to eat," Rudolph panted, "And…I did enjoy the training today."

Tigress smiled before nodding, and Rudolph knew that tomorrow he would have to train with Po. After Rudolph managed to recover from Tigress' hardcore training, he ate some more of Po's wonderful noodle soup. They talked about Rudolph's training day and what he thought about it. He enjoyed it, it's just Tigress trains people a little too hard, making them all laugh when he said that. Po told Rudolph that he's excited on training him, and the reindeer told him he knew. After talking some more, Rudolph finished his noodles and told his friends that he's gonna go take a shower.

After taking his shower, Rudolph enters the room with his white boxers on, he put on his short blue jeans and a white shirt before he slipped on some sleeping shoes. Then he heard his IPhone ringing. He walked over to it, picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"_Hey Rudolph! It's me Zoey!"_ Zoey said from the other end.

"Zoey?" Rudolph said as he smiled, even though he was surprised, "Hey! How's it going? I meant to say 'good bye' to you before I left."

"_I'm sorry, Rudolph. I just had my own things to take care of. How's everything at the Jade Palace?"_ Zoey asked.

"Totally awesome," Rudolph chuckled, "It's going great."

"_Well, that's very good!"_ Zoey stated in a happy tone, _"I'm calling to check on you for your parents. I can tell by the tone in your voice you're having a great time."_

"I am."

Then Po entered the room, he smiled at Rudolph, "Hey buddy! Who're you talking…" Rudolph held up the 'one minute' sign before he whispered, "It's Zoey."

"Awesome!" Po said in a happy tone.

"_Who's that Rudolph?"_ Zoey asked.

"It's Po," Rudolph said to her, "He's excited to know you're on the line."

Zoey giggled, _"I'm glad to know he's there with you."_

"Hey, Zoey," Rudolph said with a smile, "How about I put you on the speaker phone so you can hear Po's friends?"

"_That'll be wonderful!"_ Zoey stated in a happy tone, _"I've always wanted to talk to the Furious Five!"_

Rudolph smiled before he told Zoey to wait a minute. Then he took Po into the kitchen, the Furious Five were done eating and Shifu was out meditating.

"Hey guys," Rudolph said with a smile, "My friend Zoey's on the line. She would like to talk to you guys."

"Really?" said Viper, "Isn't that your doefriend?"

Rudolph lightly blushed a bit before nodding and having to cover his glowing nose. He then pushed a button and said, "Okay Zoey, you're on the speaker phone." A second later, they heard Zoey's voice say, _"Hello everyone!"_

"Hi Zoey," they all said in unison, excluding Rudolph.

"_Who's all there?"_ Zoey asked.

"Well," said Rudolph, "Po, Tigress, Mantis, Monkey, Viper, and Crane. But…where's Shifu?"

"He's out meditating," said Tigress.

"_This is so wonderful!"_ said Zoey, _"I'm talking to the Furious Five! I've known about you guys since I was a little girl!"_

"Cool," said Mantis, "So I guess you've heard about my incredible coolness and great fighting skills." He bragged a bit as he said that.

"_Well, you're the little guy,"_ Zoey teased.

"Hey!"

"And I'm here too," said Crane, "It's nice to talk to you after Po told us about you.

"It's wonderful to speak to you, Zoey," Viper said with a warm smile.

"Same here," said Monkey.

"How're things back up at the North Pole?" Po asked.

"_Things are good,"_ Zoey replied, _"Ever since you went back home, Po, Rudolph kept telling me about the times you and him spent together."_

"Oh, he did?" Po said in a teasing tone, looking at Rudolph who just grinned.

"_And Po, I believe the relationship between you and Tigress is going awesome,"_ Zoey said.

"How'd she…" Tigress started, but Rudolph said, "I found out about it, and I told her about it."

Tigress smiled, "Well, it's been going awesome. And it is a nice opportunity to speak with you, Zoey."

"_Same here,"_ replied Zoey, _"Oh! I gotta go! I'm at a slumber party!"_

"Without me?!" Rudolph teased, making them all laugh, well, Tigress just smiled.

"_I'll tell you about it!"_ Zoey assured him.

"Okay," Rudolph said with a smile, "Good bye Zoey."

"_Bye."_

Then Rudolph hung up and Po said, "I've not seen an object like that before." He pointed to the IPhone, "What is it?" Rudolph tucked it away before saying, "It's an IPhone. It can connect to the internet and you can play games on it too."

"Can I learn how to play the games?" Po asked in an excited tone.

"Maybe," Rudolph teased, giving Po a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Okay, it's time for bed," Tigress said, "We've got another hard day of training. And do you think you're up for it Rudy?"

"If I can stay on my feet next time, yeah," Rudolph said.

With that, they all turned in for the night. Rudolph's visit has been interesting so far, but he'll learn some new things soon.

What he doesn't know that something bad is just over the horizon. Somewhere dark, in a cave system, water buffalo from the Qidan Clan are digging up something. Their leader, Temutai is impatiently waiting for them to dig it up.

"Dig it up now!" demanded Temutai, "This has been taking too long!"

He grabbed one water buffalo by the neck and said, "Or do I have to use you like punching bags starting with this one if you don't get it OUT?!" The buffalo cringed in fear and began to work harder at it. Then, one buffalo hit something.

"Sir!" a buffalo said to Temutai, "We've found it!"

"Move!" demanded Temutai as he pushed them aside and pulled out a chest.

He then punched the lock and it came loose. His eyes widened as he opened the chest. He grinned deviously and then said, "Finally! They're mine! MINE!" He then looked straight ahead of him, "And now, I will conquer all of China! The Dragon Warrior shall go down in a heap!" He let out an evil laugh as he forced all of his minions to laugh with him as well.

**A/N: I wrote this story before I rejected LoA as part of the KFP franchise, it's just become so non-canon with each new episode now. Plus, I know in China they didn't have IPhones, but bear with me, it's just a fanfiction. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and REVIEW! :D**


	6. Noodle shop, and danger

**A/N: Do you guys not like reviewing this story? The first one had a lot more reviews when I reached chapter 5, what gives? Anyway, I don't own KFP or Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998 remake).**

**Chapter 6 – Noodle Shop, and Danger**

The next day, Rudolph and friends have woken up at the sound of the morning gong. Rudolph wore a shirt like he promised Po when he slept. During breakfast, they had some sticky dumplings and Po's noodle soup. During breakfast time, they talked about the training Rudolph was given. He told them that he's enjoying it, despite some of it being so hard, like Tigress' training. Rudolph's learning quite a bit of kung fu skills and some secret moves from the great warriors. After training for a while, it was Po's turn to train his great and awesome friend.

Now, Rudolph kicked down some wooden gauntlets and he smashed one into oblivion. He still wore his yellow shirt and short blue pants with white shoes on. He was sweating because of the warm weather and the training. As he slightly panted, he heard clapping from behind him. He looked to see it was Po with one of his big grins.

"You did totally awesome!" Po exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air.

Rudolph chuckled, "I'm learning more as I go along." Then Shifu came over and said, "That you are, Rudolph." He bowed to him, and Rudolph returned the bow.

"Ten mile hikes, hard and moving training, you guys really know how to do kung fu," Rudolph commented as he wiped his brow and took some big gulps out of his water bottle.

"Ah, yes," Shifu said with a smile, "If you want to be a kung fu master, it takes lots of discipline, concentration, patience…and…can you name the rest?" Shifu knew the rest, he wanted to hear it from the reindeer.

"Sure," Rudolph said with a smile, "It's also about having confidence, compassion, courage, self control, and other things."

"Well, Po surely has problems with self control when it comes to the table," Shifu said with a snicker, making Po lightly blush.

"Hey! I'm a panda!" Po said defensively.

Shifu chuckled, "Anyway, Rudolph, Po is taking you out to train this time. Follow him and me until we get there. Understand?" Rudolph nodded, "I understand you like pudding." Shifu chuckled again before they began heading out with a giddy Po.

A while later, Rudolph followed Shifu with a gasping Po behind them. They're walking towards a place that's very special, Shifu and Po only know about it. Finally, Rudolph came up a hill and Po collapsed behind him, out of breath.

"Keep trying, Po," Rudolph said, "You'll get the hang of things soon."

Po slightly groaned as he laid there. Rudolph looked to see Shifu meditating in front of a lake. Rudolph was thirsty, so he walked up to the lake, got on his knees and dipped his water bottle in.

"Reindeer, we do not drink from the Pool of Sacred Tears," Shifu said as he meditated.

"Huh?!" Rudolph said, surprised, pouring the water back into the lake, "The Pool of…"

Shifu got up and said, "This is where Oogway unraveled the mysteries of harmony and focus. This is the birthplace of kung fu." Rudolph's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it! He's seen pictures and heard of this place, and now he was here!

"This is where I trained Po to become the Dragon Warrior," Shifu said, "I used something he's known well by."

Rudolph then smelt noodles, he looked to see Po had brought a bowl of noodles and there was a big sack of food next to the panda.

"I'm gonna train with food like him?" Rudolph asked, a little surprised.

"Po wanted you to learn the way he did," Shifu said, "So…"

Rudolph could only widen his eyes and raise his ears up in shock when he heard that.

As they began training, Rudolph began doing sit ups, pushups and stretching his legs out. Shifu made him do 1,000 pushups, and when he was done, the reindeer collapsed. Then Po and Rudolph began going for a pot of noodle soup as a sneak attack lesson. When Rudolph arrived, the panda appeared out of nowhere and they got into a sparring match. Po won by belly flopping Rudolph away and then claiming his prize.

"Woof…" Rudolph muttered to himself, knowing he's in for one heck of a time of training.

Then Rudolph and Po began doing some kung fu moves that Rudolph didn't know how to do, the reindeer learned as Shifu taught him. Po was giddy the whole time he was training Rudolph. They did a wrestling match for some dumplings and Po won once again. Then they did a sparring match with staffs in the evening and Rudolph ended up getting hit in the head, "Ow! Ice crystal!"

The next morning, Shifu woke Rudolph up and he trained him hard with even more kung fu moves, he taught him the Chi Punch and he taught him how to be alert when not fully alert. Po woke up and saw them training, and he wanted to get some more training out of Rudolph. Po then challenged Rudolph to balance bowls on his arms and head, one ended falling off and it landed on his leg, spilling noodle soup on him. Rudolph did get better, his moves were getting up to where they can match some of Po and Shifu's moves, but he still can't beat them in a sparring match.

They trained over the course over 4 days before they knew that Rudolph has done very well. At the end of another sparring match with sticks, Rudolph then put the stick aside and wiped his brow; he was sweating because of the sun and training.

"Woo!" Rudolph gasped, "That was intense!"

He looked to see Shifu and Po with satisfied smiles, Po was giddy, he taught Rudolph kung fu! Shifu bowed before Rudolph and said, "You have done well, Rudolph."

"Done well?" Po said with a wide smile, "Done well? He's done AWESOME!"

Rudolph laughed, "I guess you could say I have learned, 'awesome'!" Then he gave Po a playful punch before the panda scooped him up in a hug again, he didn't know he was suffocating him again, "Po…I can't breathe again…"

After a while, Shifu, Po and Rudolph have returned to the Jade Palace. Po's noticed Rudolph's gotten stronger and faster than what he was before, as did Shifu. Rudolph was sore, he really went through a rough time of training. The sun was beginning to set, and they were ready for dinner. But Po had other plans. Then the Furious Five walked out, they bowed before their Master and said, "Good evening, Master."

"Evening students," Shifu said as he bowed back.

"When're we gonna eat?!" Mantis asked, impatiently, "I'm hungry!"

"Well, I was gonna take us out to my dad's shop," Po said with a smile.

"What?" Crane said, confused, "I thought you cook for us."

"Yeah, but since Rudolph's here, I think he could use my dad's awesome soup," Po said with a smile, he looked at Rudolph, "So, do you wanna go?"

Rudolph only smiled, "It's up to you. I don't mind."

"Awesome!" Po said in an excited tone, "Let's go!"

They began to walk down the stairs, and then Rudolph noticed something.

"Oh no!" he said, "I need my hood! The kids!"

"Don't worry, Rudolph," Shifu assured him, "We'll keep them off you and we'll tell them to treat you as a guest, not like some famous flyer."

"But I am a famous flyer."

"We'll keep them off," Tigress assured Rudolph with a smile.

Rudolph only smiled in response, and then he began walking down towards the Valley with the Five, Po, and Shifu. Po was thinking of repaying Rudolph in some way, he's considering something right now, his friends know about it, and he and them are wondering how they're gonna pull it off.

When they got down into the Valley, Po and his friends were making sure that people would stay off Rudolph, for they knew the reindeer was here to visit them, not do Christmas stuff. Then, a group of bunny kids came over to the warriors, when they saw Rudolph, they gasped.

"Are you that reindeer that showed up at the Winter Festival?!" one of them asked, excitedly.

"Shhh!" Rudolph said desperately, "Don't let people crowd me!"

"Sorry," the bunny apologized, "But are you?"

Rudolph nodded, "I am."

The bunnies were excited, they all crowded around Rudolph, who just chuckled, they weren't too wild, so he let them hug him.

"Do you know what I want for Christmas?" one of them asked.

"I do," Rudolph said with a smile, "But I'm not here to do Christmas."

"What're you here for?"

"I'm here to visit with the Dragon Warrior and his friends," Rudolph said as he pointed at Po.

"That's right," Po said with a smile, "He just wants to be treated like a normal guest, not someone you know…like him."

"Oh, we understand," a female bunny said in an excited tone, "Oh, my gosh! I was wondering if I'd get to see you again!"

Rudolph then knew that this was the bunny that asked him during the Winter Festival, "Will we see you again?" Rudolph smiled at the bunny and said, "Well, I'm here now. And your question if you'll see me again has been answered." The female bunny stretching her arms up to him and began to jump up and down. Rudolph got the hint; he smiled warmly and scooped her up in a hug, making her laugh. Po and his friends and master were smiling at this moment. Then Rudolph did the same to the rest of the bunnies and they were excited too.

"Come on, Rudy," Tigress said with a smile, "We need to get to Mr. Ping's noodle shop."

"Okay," Rudolph said as he put the last bunny down. He looked at the bunnies with a warm smile, "I'll see you guys later!"

"Good bye!" the bunnies said in unison.

Then the warriors began walking away with Rudolph while the bunnies went away, cheering out of excitement.

"Oh, boy," Rudolph said, "Now people are gonna know I'm here."

"You said you wanted them off you," said Shifu.

"I did. But those kids weren't too bad. So, I just let them have me for a few seconds." Rudolph chuckled after he said that.

"Let's duck into Mr. Ping's noodle shop before they begin to crowd around him," Po said desperately.

With that, they entered Mr. Ping's noodle shop and there were quite a bit of customers.

When they entered, the customers took note of Rudolph, some were coming up to him but Mantis and Monkey managed to stop them. Everyone eventually wanted to crowd around the reindeer but the warriors kept them off the poor reindeer who was chuckling in embarrassment.

"Po!" Mr. Ping called out.

Po smiled at his dad while he walked alongside Rudolph and the others kept the customers away from Rudolph. Mr. Ping hugged Po; the panda returned the hug before he put his goose dad down. Then he noticed Rudolph.

"Oh my jolly!" Mr. Ping said, shocked, yet happy, "Rudolph! You're here!"

"Yes. Yes I am," Rudolph said in a monotone but with a smile.

He directed the goose's attention to the customers who were trying to get to them, one got by, but Tigress grabbed him and put him back.

"They really want to get you," Mr. Ping said.

"I know," said Rudolph, "I just want to be treated like a normal guest here."

"Oh, that's marvelous!" Mr. Ping exclaimed happily, "Would you like something to eat? You'd have to pay extra!"

"Dad!" Po said, "Rudolph's not here to be famous and all of that, he's here to spend time with me and my friends."

"Oh," Mr. Ping said, "How's that been going?"

"Awesome!" Po exclaimed, "Rudolph's learned kung fu from the Five, Shifu and me!"

"Oh, marvelous!" Mr. Ping exclaimed happily, "Why don't we go in the kitchen? It's much calmer in there than out here."

"That sounds good to me," said Rudolph as more people began to pile in.

When they entered the kitchen, Po barricaded the door so people wouldn't break in. Mr. Ping looked out there and Shifu was trying to calm the people down and explain to them why Rudolph is here. The people began calming down as Shifu gently told them why Rudolph was there.

"They sure know how to handle things," Mr. Ping said with a smile, he turned to Rudolph, "What would you like to have tonight?"

"How about a bowl of Secret Ingredient Soup and some dumplings?" Rudolph said with a smile.

"Coming right up!" Mr. Ping exclaimed.

"I'll have the same," Po said with a smile.

Mr. Ping smiled and Po saw that Shifu managed to get the people to understand why Rudolph was here; they all understood and resumed eating. It was back to normal, much to Po's relief, but mostly Rudolph's relief. Tigress came into the kitchen and said, "The people have calmed down. Nothing to worry about."

"I see that," Rudolph said with a smile.

After that, the Five and Shifu placed their orders, Mr. Ping made them their noodle soup and Tigress got tofu to go with it. A minute later, Po, Rudolph and Tigress came out of the kitchen and sat at their own table. The customers were still excited about Rudolph being here, but Shifu made sure they stayed back. Some kids went up to Rudolph and had a little chat with him before some more kids would come and chat.

"And I still have some Magic back at the Palace," Rudolph said to the kids, and among them was Zan.

"Can we see the Magic?" Zan asked.

"I'm sorry, but there's only enough left for me to get back home," Rudolph apologized with a sorry look, "It would be nice for me to show it to you, but I can't since it's in a container.

Zan was a bit disappointed, but he smiled and said, "But it is an honor to see you." Rudolph smiled back, "As it is with you." Then the kids left and Rudolph resumed eating. Po looked around to see that the customers are all doing their own thing, much to his relief.

"So Rudolph," Po said leaning against him while smiling, "Do you wanna go hang out at the Game Center?"

"Sure," Rudolph replied as he took another spoonful of noodles, "It'll be fun to hang out there. I've trained myself off the hook."

Po chuckled, "Well, you did do awesome." Rudolph smiled and gave Po a playful shove before he began eating the wonderful noodle soup. As they ate, Rudolph did have some more customers come up to talk to him, but they held back like Shifu told them to, they were so blessed to see Rudolph once again.

After they ate, Rudolph was filled up with noodles, dumplings and some tea, it was all good for him. He softly burped before saying, "Excuse me." The others followed close behind him and they knew they'd better get back to the Palace for the training tomorrow.

"Thanks Dad! Everyone enjoyed it!" Po called out to Mr. Ping.

"No problem!" Mr. Ping called out, "Do come again! I love having company!"

Po chuckled as he put his hand on Rudolph's shoulder and the reindeer held it.

"You have a wonderful dad," Rudolph said with a smile.

"Thanks," Po said with a smile, "Same to you."

Rudolph nodded and smiled as they walked back to the Palace. As they walked back, enjoying each other's company, just talking and telling jokes, a pig ran up to the warriors in a flash.

"Dragon Warrior!" he gasped out, "There're bandits in the western part of the Valley!"

"At this hour?" Po groaned as he face palmed.

"Yeah! Hurry!" the pig gasped out.

"Go my students!" Shifu ordered, "Stop these bandits at once!"

All of them began charging, except Rudolph, Po noticed this, so he stopped and looked back at him.

"Aren't you coming?" the panda asked the reindeer.

"Me?" Rudolph asked, surprised.

"You are one of my students," Shifu said, "And my students protect the Valley."

"But I was just here to visit."

"Come on, Rudy!" Po said excitedly, "I'll watch your back!"

Rudolph only gave a small smile before he nodded and began to run with Po as Shifu watched them with a smile on his face. The other Five were waiting for Po, and they were surprised to see Rudolph coming with them, but they decided to proceed onward.

In the western part of the Valley, members of the Qidan clan are invading the area. They're stealing the fruit, the jewelry and other valuable items from the villagers.

"Give it back!" a female pig cried.

The moon was high and it was glowing so bright it was almost like sunlight. The water buffalo were really moving, breaking walls and scaring people while stealing their stuff. Then they heard "Yeeeeeehooooooooo" coming out from the wind. They looked to see the Furious Five, Po and Rudolph charging for them, running on the rooftops. They all jumped off the building tops, Crane helped Po land on his feet as they all did dramatic poses. Rudolph landed last and he did his own dramatic pose.

"The Dragon Warrior!" one of the bunnies shouted.

"And Rudolph the Red-Nosed reindeer!" Po said proudly, "His fist hungers for justice like mine does!"

"Get them!" one of the buffaloes ordered.

Then they charged for the warriors and Rudolph stayed by Po's side like he was told to. Tigress kicked and punched one water buffalo down while Crane flew through them and used 'Wings of Justice' to cause a big wind. Viper then struck two of them. Mantis came along and broke two swords a water buffalo was holding. Po and Rudolph were working together, since Rudolph was still new to the team. Rudolph then punched and kicked one water buffalo before he dodged the swords by an inch. He kicked the swords out of the buffalo's hands and Po managed to grab one of them. Po began fighting with one buffalo while Rudolph slipped underneath one of them and grabbed his tail before stomping on it hard "OOWW!" Rudolph then moved to where Tigress was and she defended him from some arrows shot by two buffaloes. Viper used her flexibility to avoid a buffalo using an axe to chop her in two, she managed to punch him and Crane shoved him into a pile of hay. Monkey used his tail to wrap it around one buffalo and then punching him into the same pile of hay. Rudolph was impressed by their skills, and Po was impressed by Rudolph's skills. Then all seven buffalo got in a line and the seven warriors faced their own opponent. They all charged for each other and chaos ensued once again. Tigress, Po, and Monkey threw their punches and kicks while Crane defended himself from an axe, then Viper whacked one sending it into Crane's buffalo. Viper then used her dancing ribbon to tie up the buffaloes together. Mantis was helping Monkey fight against the buffalo as he punched and kicked them with lightning speed. Then Rudolph did a sidekick and then he did a whirling kick on one of the buffaloes, surprising Po. Then Po noticed a buffalo on top of a roof!

"Tigress! Now!" he shouted.

Tigress immediately responded, she grabbed Po's hands before throwing him into the air. Po shouted "Feet of Fury" before he kicked the buffalo about 20 times and throwing him off the rooftop. Rudolph was fighting a buffalo, but then the buffalo grabbed his arms, making his eyes widen. Then he threw the reindeer who shouted, "Holy ice crystaaallll!" Then he slammed into Po and they both fell off the rooftop in a heap. Rudolph, thankfully was on top of Po. They quickly got up, Po ran towards the biggest buffalo and pinned him down.

"Where's your leader?" he demanded.

"Like I'll tell you, panda," the buffalo said in a mean tone.

Then the buffalo punched the panda off, only to receive a kick from Tigress afterward. What the warriors weren't aware of is that Crane was suddenly captured by an unknown figure! He was huge! The buffalo then began to retreat while the biggest one punched Tigress into her teammates; all but Rudolph and Po fell over.

"Until next time, panda!" he said before he ran off.

When they were gone, Rudolph was slightly panting and Po was panting a lot more than he is. They looked at each other with smirks.

"That…was awesome Rudy…" Po said in between gasps.

Rudolph gave the 'thumbs up' sign as he and Po put each other's arms around one another. The villagers came out from hiding and they began cheering for the warriors for chasing the bandits off. Everyone came out, cheering for them. Po and the Five smiled casually while Rudolph stayed close to them so the villagers wouldn't crowd him.

"It's Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!" a bunny shouted, "He helped the Dragon Warrior and the Five defend us!"

They began cheering again while Rudolph just smiled and waved to everyone. When Rudolph looked at the Five, he saw Crane was missing.

"Uh…where's Crane?" he asked them.

The Five began looking around, and they didn't see Crane anywhere!

"Po!" Tigress said.

Po turned to face her, "Yeah?"

"Crane's missing!"

Po gasped and Rudolph's eyes widened before the crowd silenced. Then Viper called out for Crane, but no answer came. Then the villagers began to look around for Crane and so did the warriors. Rudolph was wondering how Crane could've disappeared like that.

After about a half an hour of searching, the warriors made their way back up to the Jade Palace. They didn't find Crane anywhere. Where was he? When they reached the Palace, Shifu was waiting for them. He looked at them, and took note right away that Crane's missing.

"Students, where's Crane?" he asked in a curious tone.

"We don't know, Master," Viper said, "We were fighting the bandits, but he like disappeared in the middle of the action."

Shifu raised an eyebrow, "Have you been able to locate him?" The students shook their heads.

"I'll send out a search party tonight," the red panda said, "They'll search high and low, and if they don't find him tonight, I want all of you to go out and find him."

The students bowed before their master, "Yes Master Shifu."

"Good. Now, get to bed. I'm going to get the search party ready right away," replied Shifu.

The red panda walked off before the students looked at each other.

"Will Crane be okay?" Rudolph asked, concerned for the avian.

"I'm sure he's fine," Tigress assured him, "He's a great warrior."

"Besides, we've got a large search party launching in a little while," Monkey said with a smirk.

Rudolph yawned, "Well, I hope they find him tonight. Because I want to spend more time with my friends."

The Five and Po nodded, the panda gave him a pat on the shoulder before they went to go turn in for the night, hoping that Crane will soon be found.

Later that night, a little ways from the Valley, in a dark area, Crane is chained up and unable to move. He slowly wakes up and he sees the situation he's in.

"Oh no!" he said, knowing he's in real trouble.

He tried moving to get free, but it was no use, he couldn't even move! He mumbled "Drat" as he figured out he couldn't move. Then, he heard heavy footsteps approaching. Crane's eyes grew wider as they came closer, then Temutai looks down at Crane with a dangerous glare! Crane also glares and says, "Temutai!"

"Hello you stupid little bird!" Temutai barked.

"Where am I?" Crane asked, glaring at the huge water buffalo.

Temutai cackled, "You're nowhere right now! I captured you and now you and your friends will fall!"

"No they won't! They will find me! They will defeat you!"

Temutai cackled again, "I'm just using you as bait! I will use the Huihuai Amulets against them to break them apart! They will fall!"

He went away cackling while Crane tried to break free again, but to no avail. He sighed as he hung his head low, waiting for rescue, and was wondering what those Amulets Temutai mentioned were.

**A/N: Just a reminder, this story was written before I rejected LoA for how non-canon it's become, the story's already done, I just release the chapters after a specific amount of time. :) Review please!**


	7. On the search

**A/N: Here's chapter 7! I hope more reviews will come soon! But anyway, enjoy! I don't own KFP or Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998 remake). I forgot to mention in the last chapter that "Huihuai" means destruction in Chinese.**

**Chapter 7 – On the Search**

The next morning, our warriors have already had breakfast and have done some of their training for the day, Rudolph trained some as well. Even though they did their daily routine, they all were worried about Crane. They haven't heard anything from Shifu or the search party, implying that they've not found him. Now, Rudolph is just standing out in an opening, not far away from the Palace. He's worried about Crane, he just doesn't know if something bad or worse had happened to him. Then Rudolph heard footsteps approaching, he looked over his shoulder to see Tigress coming up to him, she stopped and put her paw on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Rudolph?" Tigress asked gently.

"I'm fine…" Rudolph replied, "I'm just…worried about Crane…"

"We all are. I'm sure we'll be heading out to look for him soon."

Rudolph smirked, "I know we will. But when will we?"

"Right now," said a voice, Rudolph and Tigress looked to see Shifu walking towards them with Po, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey.

"Now?" Rudolph asked.

"Yes," replied Shifu, "I want you all to search high and low for Crane. Once you find him, bring him back. No one rests until he's back in the Jade Palace. Understand?"

The students, including Rudolph bowed before Shifu, "Yes Master Shifu."

"Go! Find Crane! And bring him back safely!" Shifu shouted.

Then they all dashed away to go find their avian friend, Po was giddy about having Rudolph on a mission with him and the Five. Rudolph ran about as fast as Tigress did, which impressed Po.

A while later they were running through the Valley, the villagers cheered and encouraged them to find Crane. Po's gasping, but he's determined to find his friend.

"Let's look outside the Valley!" Tigress shouted to the others, "I want everyone to spread out and find any evidence of Crane getting kidnapped!"

"Yes Master Tigress!" Monkey said in a happy tone, making the tiger smirk.

After a while, they've run 5 miles outside the Valley, outside the western part of it. They are in an open field with a great view of the mountains. They all stopped and Tigress turned to them.

"All right, we'll split into teams," she said, "I and Viper will go as one, Monkey and Mantis another, and finally Po and Rudolph."

"Ooh hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Po gushed out in a giddy tone as he moved his legs a little, "Awesome! Thanks Tigress!"

Tigress smiled and nodded, "No problem." Then she got serious and said, "Let's get a move on. We've got to find Crane! If anyone comes across any enemies, just holler."

Then they all went their separate paths, Po and Rudolph went left, Tigress and Viper, forward, and Monkey and Mantis went right. We follow the panda and the reindeer, who're running into the forest, they stop after a while, Po ended up tripping and falling flat on his face. Po shot up, an embarrassed smile on his face.

Rudolph chuckled, "It's okay, Po. I can be a little clumsy too."

Po chuckled nervously, "S-Sorry, bud…it's just…you're here on a mission with me and the Five! And I can't believe it! It's so awesome, we should write it in a new book I've been planning! And maybe we could…"

"Po."

"Huh? Oh, yeah?"

"I know you're excited about having me on a mission, but please focus and let's find Crane."

Po nodded and gushed out, "We can party our pants off!" Rudolph just playfully rolled his eyes before he grabbed Po's arm and began to drag him. Rudolph carefully began looking for evidence. They're given a 15 mile radius, so they've got a lot of ground to cover.

"You know, Po, I just wanted to hang out with you, doing normal things," Rudolph said still dragging the panda, who's very giddy.

"You are!" Po said in a giddy tone, "You're on a grand mystical epic adventure with the Dragon Warrior!"

Rudolph laughed, "I guess you could say we're hanging out on a mission." He laughed again as he pulled the panda along.

Then he stopped and looked at something, Po almost tripped but he didn't. Rudolph bent down to pick up something, and that 'something' is Crane's hat.

"Is that Crane's?" Po asked in a curious tone and pointing at it.

"I believe it is," Rudolph replied as he examined the straw hat.

The reindeer examined the tattered hat before stuffing it into his bag for safekeeping. Rudolph looked at Po, "We've gotta keep moving, this is a big find."

"And it's big being with you!" Po exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air.

Rudolph raised an eyebrow; Po looked at him and said, "Sorry. I'll stop." Rudolph smiled, "A reindeer needs a little space to concentrate you know." Po nodded as they continued their search. What they didn't know is that one of the water buffaloes from the Qidan Clan was in the shadows, and then he ran off to report to his boss.

They and the others searched for a while, they searched high and low for Crane, and even Tigress had to climb trees and jump across them, looking for evidence. They didn't know that they are being watched from the shadows though. Then, Monkey found some feathers that belonged to Crane and took them with him. Now, they all meet in a small opening after 5 hours and 1 minute of searching.

"So," said Tigress dusting herself off some, "Did you guys find any evidence of Crane?"

"I did," Rudolph said, "I found this."

He pulled out the straw hat, Tigress examined it, and then she said, "This is Crane's hat all right."

"I also found some feathers," said Monkey, pulling them out for her to see.

Tigress examined the feathers, she nodded when she knew they were his, they all were now getting concerned. What could've happened to him?

"Guys," said Rudolph with a concerned tone, "I know Crane's a great warrior, but I'm concerned that something might've happened to him…" He stopped, not wanting to think about the possibilities.

"We know what you mean, Rudolph," said Tigress putting the evidence in a bag, "We've all been in tough situations before, but we'll find Crane and bring him back."

Rudolph looked at her, and she seemed confident, the reindeer only nodded.

"Okay," she said as she stretched her arms, "Everything's so dang quiet, I don't know why," she stopped stretching as she stood up straight, "But what I do know is that we've got to have a quick lunch and then get back on the search."

They all agreed and began to unpack their quick lunches to eat. Then Tigress froze, "Stop!" They all froze and began to listen, but they heard nothing.

"What is it, Tigress?" Po asked, knowing she has the best hearing of the team.

Tigress continued to listen, and then her eyes widened, she lunged towards Po and Rudolph tackling them before a water buffalo from the Qidan Clan came charging out. The others got ready while the other three creatures quickly got up, got into their fighting stances and faced the buffalo. They all were about to charge but the buffalo pulled out…Crane! He is chained up! They all froze, stopping themselves from attacking.

"Think before you move," the buffalo taunted as he held the bird who was struggling to get free.

"Let him go," Po said, his face growing serious.

"Yeah, let him go and this won't be messy," said Rudolph, also getting serious.

"You seriously think I would let the prisoner go?" the buffalo said in a ragged tone.

"Not really," said Po.

"I kinda thought that."

Then three more water buffaloes came out charging from behind Po and Rudolph! Tigress managed to push them out of the way but she was head butted by one of the buffaloes HARD! She went flying across the field, slammed into a tree and the upper half fell off!

"TIGRESS!" Viper shrieked.

Po and Rudolph looked to see an unconscious Tigress under the tree, not crushed, but badly bruised, their eyes widened at the sight, but they had to move to keep themselves from being attacked by one of the buffaloes. The panda and the reindeer then began throwing kicks and punches to one of the buffaloes while Monkey and Mantis handled the others, Viper was trying to get Tigress to as safer place.

Po punched the buffalo in the gut while Rudolph kicked the buffalo's head and he fell over. Rudolph began fighting another buffalo, but he grabbed him in his big arms! Rudolph struggled to get free, but he was stuck! Then, he elbowed the buffalo's groin area, making him hold it in pain, allowing the reindeer to break free and kick him down. Po did a whirling kick, bringing a buffalo down, but the buffalo quickly got back up. Rudolph took note that they're fighting 5 buffalo, and they keep recovering quick! Rudolph looked towards Monkey who's kicking a buffalo, then he was punched by one of the buffaloes! Monkey went flying into Rudolph, but they quickly got back up and charged for the two buffaloes. Mantis went to go free Crane, but a buffalo punched him away making the insect scream in pain. Then Mantis was pulled into the shadows by a larger figure. As they were fighting, Tigress came back into the battlefield and saved Monkey from being crushed by a buffalo.

She is bruised, but still in good condition to fight. She threw her own punches, and kicks while Monkey and Rudolph joined her side. They saw two of the buffaloes getting ready to attack, but they made the move and attacked them, throwing different punches and kicks to them. Crane watched the battle in awe, he was still chained, the buffaloes were doing their job by keeping the warriors away, what they didn't know is that Viper's gone from the battlefield! As the battle heated up, Monkey was punched unconscious! The buffalo stopped fighting and looked that way. The remaining team members looked as well, and their eyes slightly widened as they got in their fighting stances. It was Temutai! He had a glare on his face, looking very serious.

"So, Temutai, continuing with your villainy?" Po asked with a smirk.

"Shut your mouth!" Temutai barked.

Then he came out, he had two amulets around his arms, and at the center was a glowing red stone, and there were two more on his legs, even one around his neck!

"Uh…where'd you get the jewelry?" Po asked.

"Those aren't jewelry, Po!" Tigress said in a serious tone, "He's wearing the Huihuai Amulets!"

"The what amulets?" Rudolph asked, confused.

"They're amulets that increase your strength, speed, and even cause you to be more aggressive!"

"And now, the Dragon Warrior shall go down in a heap!" Temutai declared as he got ready.

"You've tried so many times, but you can't beat me," Po said with a proud smile on his face.

"This isn't something to toy around with, Po!" Tigress warned.

Then the other buffaloes ran away, and Temutai raised one of his fists. Tigress shouted 'Whoa' before she avoided a punch, when she did, Temutai's punch made a hole and a crack in the ground! The warriors' eyes widened, as did Rudolph's who is startled by the power of those amulets.

"Get ready for a beating of your life!" Temutai said in a fast, angry tone.

Then he charged for them, but they avoided him, he ended knocking down a tree, shocking the warriors. Then Po leapt into action and got into a sparring match with the huge water buffalo. As he did his best to avoid Temutai, Tigress pulled Rudolph back.

"This is too much for you, you might wanna hold back!" she said.

Rudolph nodded, "I was thinking the same!"

With that, Tigress charged on all fours to battle Temutai. Po was fighting himself off the hook until Temutai punched him into a tree, it broke in half on impact! Tigress began fighting the huge water buffalo, she threw several punches, but Temutai grabbed her by the neck and threw her into a tree! Rudolph was shocked, he's never seen anything like this before! Then Rudolph looked to see Temutai looking at him with a dangerous glare! Rudolph softly gasped before he began to run. Temutai yelled at the top of his lungs as he began to charge towards Rudolph! Then Po kicked Temutai, almost knocking him off balance! Tigress looked to see Po fighting Temutai, and she saw that he could barely handle him alone! She knew that she had to get him and Rudolph out of there. She charged on all fours, then she punched Temutai before he punched her and Po into the forest! Rudolph went after them as he stayed in the shadows.

"I'm going to find you!" Temutai declared as Crane and Monkey were taken away again.

With the three warriors, Rudolph was panting in fear as he joined up with Po and Tigress.

"Po, Rudolph," Tigress said, standing up straight, "He's too dangerous for you guys to fight. He's too strong and too fast."

"What? Are you considering quitting?" Po asked in a shocked tone.

"No. I mean, we weren't prepared for him to be wearing those Amulets. So, I want you two to get to safety."

"What're you gonna do?" Rudolph asked in a concerned tone.

"I will fight him off to let you two get to safety."

"N-No!" Po said desperately, "Tigress, you're hurt! Let me go instead!"

"No! Run!" Then Tigress began running while Rudolph and Po shouted for her.

They looked at each other as they heard them fighting not too long afterward, then they began running away, not knowing what else to do.

They ran through the forest as fast as they could, Rudolph was ahead of Po, not surprisingly, they kept running and running as if they were never going to get out of the forest. Then they stumbled outside of the edge of the forest that gave them a good view of the Valley of Peace. Rudolph pulled himself up and he looked to see Po laying on the ground. Then he saw Po's pants were ripped.

"Oh! Oh my!" Rudolph shouted, averting his eyes.

"What?! What?!" Po asked in a fast tone, getting in his fighting stance.

"Po…do you ever wear underwear?" Rudolph asked in an embarrassed tone.

"Huh?" Po asked, then he looked and he gasped. He covered up the backside of his pants while blushing deeply.

"I won't mention it to anyone…" Rudolph said in an embarrassed tone as his nose glowed. He looked back towards Po as his nose returned to normal, the panda was still blushing and holding the backside of his pants.

"Sorry…" Po said in an embarrassed tone, "I…I've never been so embarrassed before…"

Po felt ashamed but Rudolph said, "It's okay, I won't talk about it." Po saw Rudolph's sincere smile, the panda smirked, still embarrassed though.

"We need to get back to the Palace and tell Shifu about this!" Rudolph said, quickly changing the subject.

"Right," Po said in a serious tone, "Now that we've gotten where Temutai is, we've got to form another game plan."

Rudolph nodded as he began walking, he noticed Po was still trying to keep his pants together. Then Rudolph gave Po his bag and the panda wrapped it around his backside quickly. The panda smiled, but then got serious because Temutai has the Five in his grasp and there's no telling on what he might do to them! They began trotting back while Po made sure the bag stayed on.

**A/N: Po ripped his pants! XD Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review! :D**


	8. To the rescue

**A/N: What gives? There's not much reviews. Well, anyway, here's chapter 8, I hope you enjoy. I don't own KFP or Rudolph (1998 remake)**

**Chapter 8 – To the rescue**

In Temutai's lair, he's smiling evilly as he puts the beaten up Tigress in chains. Her friends are next to her, but she's the one who's bruised. She weakly opened her eyes to see Temutai; she glared at the huge water buffalo.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA!" Temutai cackled evilly, "Now that I've defeated the Furious Five, I shall conquer the Dragon Warrior, then the Valley of Peace and then China!" He cackled evilly again.

Tigress growled, "Rudolph and Po will find us and they will rescue us, and we'll stop your evil scheme."

Temutai gave her a deadly glare, "You should know that I'm an immortal now! I am _beyond_ the Dragon Warrior now!"

"No you're…"

Then Temutai slapped her Tigress gave out a brief cry of pain, her friends winced at the slap as well. Tigress hung her head low as Temutai barked, "Now, say I will beat them!"

"No…"

He slapped her again, "SAY IT!" Tigress was very hurt, she couldn't take another blow, feeling weak, she growled and mumbled, "You will beat…them…" she cringed after she said that then Temutai said, "I knew you'd come through." Then he turned to his minions.

"I want you all to be on the lookout for the Dragon Warrior! I will show him who the true legendary warrior there is!" He began cackling again as the Huihuai Amulets glowed a deep red.

Back at the Jade Palace, Po and Rudolph managed to drag themselves all the way there with Po's bag on to keep his ripped pants covered. They hiked for about an hour and a half before they finally reached the Palace.

"Okay, after I get some new pants on, we'll head out and save the Five," Po said in a desperate tone, "I don't know what Temutai will do to them…"

"Neither do I, Po," Rudolph replied as he opened the Palace doors.

When they entered the Palace, they see Shifu meditating in the Hall of Warriors. The red panda slowly opened his blue eyes to see them, his eyes widened a bit when he saw them but not the others with them. The looks on their faces told him that something's very wrong. Shifu stood up.

"What happened?" he asked in serious tone.

"Temutai captured the rest of the Five!" Po said miserably, "We found Crane, but he was wearing some amulets and which were called…the what… the Hauha-what amulets…?"

"The Huihuai Amulets!" Rudolph corrected him.

"What?!" Shifu said in a shocked tone as he widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah!" Rudolph said, nodding his head.

"Those Amulets make a person stronger and more aggressive; they were founded by famed explorers of China. They thought they were treasures and when they put them on, they became too dangerous. So, after that, they reburied the Amulets hoping no one would ever find them," Shifu explained

"Well, it looks like someone _did_ find them," Po said as he wrapped the bag a little tighter around his waist.

"Po and I managed to escape, thanks to Tigress, but we're worried about them and we came back to form another plan and to seek your help," Rudolph said in a fast tone to Shifu.

"You're right, Rudolph," Shifu said in a serious tone, "We need to form another plan right away. Where is Temutai at?"

"About five miles outside the Valley's west side."

Shifu nodded, "I see. Let's get started." He looked to Po, and he noticed the bag he had wrapped around his pants. "Po, why're you wrapping that bag around you?" Po looked at him with an embarrassed look.

"I'm gonna go get another pair of pants on!" Po said in a fast tone.

Then he took off in a flash, Shifu looked at Rudolph with a questioning look.

"He ripped his pants," Rudolph murmured with a face palm. Shifu nodded, "It's happened before." Rudolph agreed.

After Po got some identical pants on compared to his ripped ones, Po and Rudolph took Shifu to the area outside where Temutai is hiding. They're ready to rescue their friends.

"Okay," said Rudolph, "I think that minions of Temutai's clan are hiding among the trees, waiting for us."

"Good to know," said Shifu, "I think we oughta make our way across the treetops to get to Temutai's hideout."

"Uhhh…" said Po, feeling unsure, "Being a panda and all…how can I run across those trees?"

"Po, if we want to get the Five back, we need to move across the treetops," Shifu said in a serious tone.

Po mumbled as he face palmed, and then Rudolph began to climb a tree followed by Po, who's being helped by Shifu up the tree. When they got to the top of the trees, Po's gasping for air, Rudolph helped him up the rest of the way while Shifu followed them up.

"Let's head that way," said Rudolph.

Shifu nodded and then they began running across the treetops. Po groaned as he followed them. Po ran after him, but then he fell onto a tree branch and held his groin area in pain. Shifu came back and helped the panda up before they began to move again. Rudolph led them a little to the left, in hopes of finding the Five, Po is still having trouble leaping across the trees, and Shifu is having some trouble keeping him up. Rudolph began looking for the hideout, he narrows his eyes as he looks. Then Po fell through the tree branches! Rudolph groaned before going after him. The panda tumbles down the trees, he hit his head and his back, and his groin area (again). He kept himself from screaming and then he hit the forest floor below.

Rudolph came down from a tree, he knelt down by Po, "Are you okay, Po?" Po groaned as he sat up, "I fell out of a tree…my head hurts…and no I'm not okay!" Shifu covered Po's mouth as he looked around fast.

"Panda, keep yourself quiet!" Shifu whispered.

"Shh, listen," Rudolph whispered.

Po and Shifu froze, they looked at Rudolph, and he's turning his ears into different directions. He's listening to something. Rudolph looked to his right and said, "That way." Then he took off before Shifu and Po could stop him. Rudolph ran through the forest, avoiding trees and branches as he did so. He jumped over a small hole before he slid underneath a fallen log. Then he screeched to a stop on top of a hill. Then Shifu and Po joined him, they looked to see a fortress that's guarded by the members of the Qidan Clan.

"I thought so," said Rudolph as he ducked behind a bush.

"You've got good hearing, Rudolph," Shifu commented.

"Been known for it."

Then they ducked behind the same bush Rudolph was behind.

"Okay, so we go and invade them right?" Po asked.

"But be very careful," Shifu warned, "Temutai could be watching. Plus, there're more outside the surrounding area among the trees."

"I'll go take care of them," said Po, "I'll be silencing them while you guys go down there."

Shifu and Rudolph nodded, and Rudolph asked, "Will you be okay?" Po chuckled and said a bit proudly, "Just wait until they get a beating from my Dragon Warrior power." Rudolph shook his head as he smirked. Then they began making their way down.

With Po, he's trying to be quiet as he sneaks up on the members of the Qidan Clan, he tripped several times but he got back up and snuck upon one. He tapped him on the shoulder, the buffalo looked and Po said "Hey."

"Hey," said the buffalo before he looked back. Then his eyes widened, realizing, he looked back and Po punched him in the face before kicking his gut, knocking him out. Then he quickly moved to another and took him out.

With Shifu and Rudolph, they're waiting for the right timing to strike, Shifu waited for a buffalo to come by, and when he did they jumped out and began fighting.

"Intruders!" one buffalo shouted.

Rudolph and Shifu were prepared, they began throwing punches and kicks. Rudolph punched a buffalo in the face before kicking him down. Shifu began to use a nerve attack on some of the buffaloes, but they wouldn't go down so easy. Shifu punched and kicked while Rudolph slid underneath another before kicking his rear end and throwing a rock at his head. The buffalo turned around, when he did, Rudolph kicked him right in the face, knocking him out. Another buffalo came charging, but Rudolph dodged him and the buffalo slammed into a building. One was going in to the fortress to alert Temutai, but Shifu came along and punched him with a blue glow coming out of his hand. The buffalo went flying and he landed on three other buffaloes. Then Po came to help, he fought by Rudolph's side, making sure he's safe. Po and Rudolph grabbed each other's hands before they jumped into the air and kicked one buffalo each. Then Po threw Rudolph, and the reindeer kicked down another buffalo. A buffalo chopped a rope with an axe and a pillar is about to fall on Rudolph! Rudolph looked up, and gasped, then Shifu managed to push him out of the way before it came crashing down behind him. Po punched two buffalos before kicking them to the ground. He saw another buffalo, he ran towards it, it swing an axe at him, but he dodged it and then he kicked it right in the nose, allowing Shifu to finish him off by paralyzing him with a nerve attack. Rudolph looked to see a buffalo guarding the way into the fortress.

"Po!" Rudolph shouted, "You and I need to head in to set the Furious Five free!"

"Okay!" Po shouted happily.

"I'll see how long I can hold these guys off!" Shifu said before he punched one out cold.

Po and Rudolph looked at each other and nodded before they took off into the fortress to rescue the Furious Five. When they got in, one buffalo showed up but Rudolph punched him right between the eyes, knocking him out. Po admired Rudolph even more now that he can do kung fu. They began running through the fortress, and then a buffalo came out of nowhere, punched Rudolph and he went flying. Po gave a scream of anger before he double punched the buffalo. Rudolph picked himself up as he ran up to Po's side.

"Are you okay?" Po asked in a concerned tone. Rudolph nodded, "I'm fine, let's move."

Po agreed as they continued deeper into the fortress. Then some axes came tumbling down at them, but Po deflected one, grabbed it, and deflected the rest by using the axe he held. Then spears shot out from the wall, Po ducked while Rudolph managed to avoid them by an inch. Rudolph helped Po up before they began running again. Po was panting; he has to move so fast. Then they crossed two more buffaloes. Rudolph grabbed Po's arm, spun around and tossed him, he put his hands in front of him and punched the buffaloes down. One of them knocked Po off his feet, but Rudolph put his foot down on the buffalo's arm before punching him out cold. He did the same to the other one and helped Po up before they continue down the hall. Then they come upon a steel door, it looked impenetrable.

"How're we gonna get in there?" Po asked in a desperate tone.

"I don't know!" replied Rudolph, "I'm also worried where Temutai is, we haven't seen him."

Po knew they had a right to be concerned about Temutai. The two creatures began looking for another way in, but then another buffalo showed up! Rudolph got an idea, he stepped in front of the buffalo who came rushing at him with his axe high in the air. Po tried to move Rudolph, but the reindeer pushed him away. He looked at the buffalo, he smirked deviously before he dodged him by an inch and then the buffalo crashed into the door, breaking it down.

"Awesome Rudy!" Po exclaimed proudly.

Rudolph smirked before he and Po dashed into the room. When they got in, they saw on the far end, the Furious Five chained up pretty good. Tigress looked up to see the panda and reindeer.

"Po! Rudolph!" she said with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, Tigress! We're gonna get you outta here!" Po said with a smirk.

"Behind you!" Viper warned.

They whirled around and behind them was Temutai, looking straight down at them with an evil glare as the Amulets he's wearing glow a deep red.

"You're mine, Dragon Warrior!" Temutai barked.

Po and Rudolph managed to get away from Temutai; they got into their fighting stances as Temutai snorted harshly and glared at them.

**A/N: Is Rudolph an awesome warrior or what? But will they defeat Temutai? Please don't be a silent reader, review and let me know what you thought! :D**


	9. The fight for freedom

**A/N: Here's chapter 9! :D Enjoy! :D I don't own KFP or Rudolph (1998 remake)**

**Chapter 9 – The fight for freedom**

Po and Rudolph glared at Temutai, who's also glaring at them as well. They got ready for him.

"Prepare for another beating of your lives!" Temutai barked.

"You will go down in a heap, Temutai!" Po declared, "Your villainy shall be paid!"

Temutai only cackled before he threw a punch! They managed to avoid it, but Temutai recovered and began to spar with Po! The panda had to avoid Temutai's fastness and powerful blows. Then Rudolph kicked Temutai's face. Before the buffalo could strike, Shifu came in and punched him allowing Rudolph to escape. The reindeer quickly ran up to the chained warriors, he punched a chain, only to pull back in pain, but Tigress managed to break free. She broke the rest of the chains off the Five, and they did dramatic poses once they were all free. Temutai saw they were all free, so he punched Shifu and charged! Tigress jumped into the air and kicked Temutai's head allowing Po to kick his lower area, and then he swept Temutai off his feet.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Temutai shouted at the top of his lungs, and then he slammed his arms to the ground, creating a SHOCKWAVE knocking all of the warriors off their feet! The buffalo rolled onto his feet, Rudolph and Viper began working together, but Temutai grabbed Viper and threw her into Monkey! Crane came along and kicked Temutai's face, and then Rudolph managed to snap off one of the Amulets!

Temutai shouted again and punched Rudolph! The reindeer went flying out of the building to the outside, shocking and angering Po. Then Po kicked Temutai, grabbed his arm and tried to knock him over but only to get punched by the huge water buffalo. Mantis and Monkey came along, Mantis kicked the buffalo and Monkey punched his face, but the buffalo stopped them easily. Shifu came along and began fighting with Temutai. The red panda moved quickly, avoiding punches from the water buffalo, he kicked the buffalo and threw a punch with a blue flash coming out of his hand, his punch sent Temutai flying into a wall, but it didn't stop him easily! Temutai charged for Tigress, but Rudolph came back and kicked Temutai in the nose! Tigress used that advantage to knock Temutai down again, but he quickly stood up again, he tried to punch Tigress, but missed when Rudolph tackled her, saving her. Shifu began throwing kicks at the huge water buffalo and Po began to help him, but the powerful Temutai punched them both out of the building. Viper began attacking alongside with Monkey, Tigress and Rudolph worked together, side-by-side as they tried to bring the huge buffalo down. Then Temutai let out a SHOUT, he jumped up into the air, then landed with a BOOM! It sent a shockwave through the room and the warriors went flying out!

Tigress and Rudolph landed next to each other, they managed to pull themselves up, and then they heard a CRASH. They looked to see Temutai charging at them! They jumped out of the way and Temutai crashed into a tree. Tigress and Rudolph began running on all fours away to form another plan, but Temutai quickly recovered and charged again! Rudolph pushed Tigress away again before he slid underneath Temutai, surprising the huge water buffalo. Then Po and Shifu joined up with them, just in time too, Temutai's coming back around! Then Shifu jumped high in the air and kicked Temutai with a glow of green coming out of his foot. Monkey and Mantis came along, but the water buffalo stopped them again and threw them onto Shifu, crushing the red panda. Po, Tigress and Rudolph were the only ones left facing Temutai. The buffalo charged again, Po then jumped into the air, only to be knocked away! Tigress managed to punch the buffalo and Rudolph kicked him but Temutai knocked them both away! Rudolph managed to sit up, he gasped when Temutai came at them again, he dodged his punches by inches and then he slid underneath the buffalo's legs again! Temutai went for Tigress, but Shifu managed to stop him before he could do any damage to her.

Rudolph got up with Po, he could see a bruise where Temutai hit him, it angered the panda but he decided to remain by Rudolph's side. They nodded at each other before they began charging at the huge buffalo. Temutai punched Shifu away and threw Tigress into the wall of the fortress! Po put his fists out in front of him before he double-punched Temutai and Rudolph gave him a hard kick, making the buffalo scream in pain.

"Maybe I should trim these hooves down," Rudolph said, looking at his feet.

Then Temutai threw a punch, but Rudolph dodged it by an inch, then Po kicked Temutai, got onto his head, grabbed his ears and began tugging them.

"AAGGGH!" Temutai yelled, annoyed and in pain.

The buffalo began to thrash around, trying to get the panda off his head. He tried reaching, only to fail. Then Temutai began charging again, Rudolph narrowly avoided him. He went over to aid Shifu and Tigress, who're struggling to stand.

"Are you two okay?" Rudolph asked in a fast concerned tone.

"We're fine…" Tigress muttered as she held her head, "He's so fast…"

"And strong too…" Shifu added, "Getting the Huihuai Amulets off him is gonna be extremely hard."

"That's how to weaken him, isn't it?" Rudolph asked, wanting to know.

"I think so. I sure hope we can get them off. They're too dangerous for anyone. Even the one who's wearing them."

Rudolph's eyes widened, he looked over to see Po still struggling with fighting the buffalo. Viper and Crane came to help; the avian kicked the buffalo, only to be knocked out of the sky. Then Temutai jumped into the air, sending out another shockwave! Po fell off Temutai and Viper was nearly crushed. Temutai turned to punch Po, but the panda dodged it, but another punched him into a tree! Rudolph has had enough. So he came along and began throwing diagonal kicks at the buffalo, he dodged a punched, went up to Temutai's face and kicked his nose! The buffalo tried to get him, but the reindeer already escaped. Tigress then kicked his stomach and he fell over! Then Rudolph saw the Huihuai Amulet he took off earlier, he grabbed and didn't know what to do with it.

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" Temutai shouted at the top of his lungs.

Then he jumped into the air again and did another shockwave! The warriors were knocked off their feet again, he ran to Po and punched him again, he took out Tigress followed by Shifu and then the others. He ran towards Rudolph with such fastness, the reindeer put the Amulet in front of himself, when Temutai hit it a shockwave came out of the Amulet and it sent Temutai flying 100 feet away! He hit the ground hard on impact. Rudolph's eyes widened in amazement, and the warriors were shocked too and so was Temutai.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Temutai barked angrily, though shocked.

Rudolph smiled deviously as he stretched the necklace holding the Amulet. Po got where Rudolph was going, so he managed to recover and stand beside Rudolph.

"Temutai, your villainy comes to an end today!" Po said proudly.

Temutai growled, "Doesn't matter! No matter how powerful you are, I will DEFEAT YOU!"

Rudolph and Po began charging towards the buffalo again while Tigress smiled a small smile whispering, "Go get him guys."

Temutai yelled at the top of his lungs as he and the two warriors charged at each other. He tried to throw a punch, but Rudolph and Po put the Amulet in front of the huge water buffalo and he went flying away once again! The two creatures charged again and began fighting against Temutai once more. Then Po snapped off another Amulet from Temutai's leg, angering the water buffalo. He tried to reach it, but Rudolph kicked it away! Temutai YELLED again as they began fighting once more. He charged again, only to miss them. Rudolph jumped into the air to punch him, but Temutai held out an Amulet, making Rudolph's eyes widen before he went flying 300 feet due to his lighter weight. Po then kicked the back of Temutai's head before running to get Rudolph.

Temutai charged after them while screaming at them. Po helped Rudolph up before they narrowly avoided Temutai again.

"I'll go low, you go high!" Po said to Rudolph.

The reindeer nodded before they charged again. When they got to him, Po threw several punched to Temutai while Rudolph kicked the buffalo's face. Temutai tried to recover, but failed and he lost another Amulet! Po grabbed it and planned to use it like Rudolph used his. Temutai grabbed Rudolph's neck and began to crush it, but Po stopped him by kicking him and then he kicked Temutai down a hill! They went after him while Rudolph took gasps for air. Then Po arrived at Temutai and kicked his face, Rudolph kicked the water buffalo's groin making him shout again. Temutai threw a punch, only to punch Rudolph's Amulet sending him flying through the air again.

"Let's finish this!" Rudolph shouted.

Po agreed as they followed Temutai down another hill. They slid down the hill and jumped up towards him! They latched onto him and began throwing punches at him. Rudolph grabbed another Amulet; Temutai tried to grab it but failed. Po managed to grab the last one, angering Temutai.

"NOOOOO! My Amulets!" Temutai shouted.

"They're too dangerous!" Rudolph shouted before punching the buffalo's face.

Then they bounced off the ground upon impact and off a cliff! They're above the Valley of Peace as they tumble off the cliff as they fight. Po grabbed Rudolph and then turned Temutai over so he would take the impact. Temutai began screaming in panic as they fell towards the Valley!

Down in the Valley, people noticed Temutai's loud and deep screaming, they looked up to see him falling towards the Valley! They watched in awe as they came down and then Temutai CRASHED into an abandoned building, destroying it on impact. The villagers backed away in case Temutai came out, the dust cleared up and it showed Temutai defeated with Po and Rudolph sliding off him and to the safety of the streets. Rudolph let out a cough as they stood up straight. Then they noticed the awe in the villagers' faces.

"Uh…" Rudolph said, feeling embarrassed, "Whoever was the owner of this building…we'll pay for its destruction…" He chuckled awkwardly.

Then the villagers began cheering! They crowded around the reindeer and panda and cheered for the two defeating Temutai. Rudolph and Po smiled as the villagers crowded around them. After a moment, the cheering died down and the two warriors turned to face each other.

"That was AWESOME, Rudolph!" Po declared as he pumped both fists into the air.

Rudolph chuckled, "Well, it was something. It was intense."

"And I think Temutai might need some more horns," said a goose.

They looked and then both of Temutai's horns broke off, making Rudolph and Po laugh.

"Well, at least he'll be taken to Chor Gom Prison," Po chuckled.

A while later, the Five and Shifu have met up with Po and Rudolph back in the main part of the Valley. Shifu smiled at the two warriors.

"I'm very proud of both of you," he said, "You defeated Temutai and restored peace to the Valley once again." He looked at Rudolph, "And you, young master, I am very proud of you defending us. You're a great warrior."

Shifu bowed and Rudolph did the same while chuckling.

"Well, I don't mean to be a famous kung fu master, just a reindeer who delivers presents," Rudolph said with a smile.

"Hey, but you are a kung fu warrior now," Po said with a smile.

Rudolph looked at the Five, and they smiled at him, full of gratitude towards the reindeer. Crane came up to Rudolph.

"And if you hadn't came up with the idea to block Temutai with his own Amulets, he might've won," he said.

"I was happy to help," replied Rudolph. He stretched and popped his back, "Even though I'm athletic, I do need quite a rest after dealing with that Temutai."

Shifu chuckled, "Well, take a break when needed, and then it's back to training."

"Jeez…how do you guys handle all of this?" Rudolph asked with a face palm.

They all chuckled, Po patted Rudolph's back before they went back to the Jade Palace to take a break.

"You know, Rudy, we still haven't gone to the game center," Po reminded him.

"Can that wait after I rest myself for 6 hours?" Rudolph asked with a chuckle.

Po chuckled, "Of course."

**A/N: There you go, they defeated the bad guy. :) And I was hoping to do a sequel if you guys wanted it. I haven't started writing it yet, but if you want it, let me know.**


	10. The warriors' gratitude dinner

**********A/N: Here's the final chapter to this story. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, and be sure to review. I don't own KFP or Rudolph (1998 remake)**

**Chapter 10 – The warriors' gratitude dinner**

After the defeat of Temutai and the Qidan Clan, they were taken to Chor Gom Prison for eternity and received the same punishment Tai Lung did, they doubled the guard and everything so they won't leave. Crane took Shifu to the Pacific Ocean to drop the Huihuai Amulets into the depths of the sea, never to be seen again. Rudolph and Po hung out with one another after Temutai's defeat, they hung out at the game center where they had loads of fun. The Furious Five had a wonderful time with Rudolph, Monkey and Rudolph even harassed Tigress with a couple of pranks, she didn't hurt them, just screamed at them in annoyance. Rudolph learned more kung fu from the greatest masters in China, he got a bit better at Tigress' training and he learned how to move faster thanks to Mantis. He and Po put themselves up against each other, and Po's impressed that Rudolph's learned so much from them. Rudolph admits that he won't be able to handle Tigress' training, but he might beat her one day, but not today.

Now, it's 7 days past since Temutai's been defeated, Po and Rudolph spent as much time together as they could, but Rudolph's day to leave is today, much to the warriors' disappointment, but Rudolph assures them that he'll be back one of these days. Now, Tigress and Rudolph are in an open field, sparring against one another. Rudolph thinks this is a time to spar with Tigress as a daily schedule, but what he doesn't know is that Po's setting up something special for him.

"Hiya!" Tigress shouted as they sparred against each other.

Rudolph blocked her attack and punched her stomach, but she recovered and punched him down flat on his back. Rudolph felt a bit dizzy, he looked to see Tigress towering above him, she smirked and offered him a hand. He smirked and took it.

"You're getting better, Rudolph, I'm impressed," Tigress said with a smile.

"Thanks," Rudolph said with a smile, "I will beat you one of these days though."

"Oh, we'll see," Tigress said with a devious smile, "It took Po a while to do so, but we're mostly equally matched."

Rudolph smiled as he patted Tigress' shoulder. He sat down on the soft grass and Tigress did the same thing. They began looking around the field they're in, it's a beautiful wide open field with soft Asian grass softly blowing in the wind, the sun was shining high in the sky, a nice warm April afternoon.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Rudolph asked.

"Yeah," Tigress replied with a smile, "It makes me wanna relax all day."

"Same here. It reminds me of God's beauty and wonder for our planet."

They were silent for another moment before Rudolph said, "Po told me you don't dance." They looked at each other and Tigress said, "Yes. I'm not the dancing type."

"What's wrong with dancing?" Rudolph asked.

"I've just never liked it, and never really paid any mind to it."

"I love dancing. It's a way to relax and just move your body gracefully. Like Zoey and I do sometimes." Rudolph said, then his nose began glowing, making Tigress smile.

"I see," Tigress said, "But I'm not the dancing type."

Rudolph stood up, he looked around and then back at Tigress and said, "Well, I can teach you how to dance. A graceful dance."

"Rudolph, I can't dance."

"Look," Rudolph said, looking around, "No one's around but you and I. If you dance, I promise I won't tell anyone. I keep my word Tigress."

"Rudolph…"

"Come on, just a quick dance."

She saw the sincere look in Rudolph's eyes and that sincere smile, she felt her cheeks slightly burn before she asked, "Promise you won't ever, ever mention it to anyone?"

"I promise, warrior's honor," Rudolph said with a smile.

Tigress sighed, not really wanting to do this. She stood up and Rudolph took her hands. He showed her some graceful dance moves, she understood, and after about 15 minutes, Tigress got where Rudolph was going.

"Okay, Tigress, now, as you slowly dance, ease your stress and control your breathing, it'll help you relax," Rudolph advised to her.

"Let's get this over with…" Tigress mumbled.

Rudolph stepped back as Tigress got into her position. Then, she eased her breathing, she took in a deep breath before she began moving her legs. She began to do some twisting as she began to dance a little more. Then she began to move her arms as she breathed very calmly, Rudolph kept whispering to her to relax and ease her stress. Tigress began to do more graceful moves as she moved in certain patterns, Rudolph smiled at Tigress, she's so graceful as she moves. Tigress began to relax as she danced slowly and gracefully. Tigress began to find herself enjoying the dancing, she smiled as she danced some more. She began stepping in certain parts as she danced, she put her arms straight in the air and did a brief spin before she continued on. Rudolph slightly moved as she danced past him, then she went around him again and then stopped, facing him, the reindeer just smiled a bit wider.

"That was graceful and awesome dancing," Rudolph commented.

Tigress lightly blushed, "You think so?"

"Yep."

Tigress smirked, "Thanks Rudolph. But don't tell anyone about this. I don't dance, remember?"

"I understand."

Tigress nodded before saying, "Now that's over, let's get back to the Palace. Po's got something special planned for you."

As they began walking, Rudolph asked, "What's something special that he's doing?" Tigress just smiled and replied, "It's just a little 'thank you' from him and us." Rudolph just shrugged as a response.

As they walked back, the Sun is glowing its golden light. The light casted out over the Valley below, and the mountains. Tigress and Rudolph are coming upon the Jade Palace, but then Tigress turned to where the barracks are.

"Why're we going this way?" Rudolph asked.

"It's where your surprise is, Rudolph," Tigress replied.

Rudolph just shrugged again, as they came upon the barracks, Tigress smiled a bit wider, but Rudolph didn't notice. She opened the door and they began to walk towards the kitchen, when they got there, every warrior, including Mr. Ping and Shifu came out shouting "Surprise!" Rudolph jumped as his eyes widened in amazement at what he saw. There's a ton of food on the table, lots of steaming noodles, dumplings, tea, fruits, cake, plates, bowls, spoons and forks for each warrior and an ice sculpture of Rudolph and the Five at the center of the table. Mr. Ping came up to Rudolph.

"Come on, Rudy! Have a seat!" he said happily.

He sat Rudolph at the end of the table while the Five and Shifu took their own seats. Mr. Ping sat down while Po stood beside Rudolph.

"Wuh…What's all this for?" Rudolph asked, completely amazed.

"It's a thank you dinner from all of us," Po said with a big smile.

"It is?"

"Yes," Shifu said with a smile, "Po wanted to plan this for you. We have been working in the shadows while we trained you, doing certain things. Po came up with it soon after you arrived."

Rudolph looked at Po with an amazed face, "You did all of this for me? Why?"

"Because of what you did back for me and the Valley back on Christmas," Po replied as he smiled, "You were awesome back then, and I knew I had to repay you in some special way."

"You didn't have to."

"Aw, it's all good, Rudy! We wanted to. This dinner's to show our appreciation towards you and what you did for us."

Rudolph smiled, he looked at the others and they all had smiles on their faces.

"Thanks guys," Rudolph replied, touched by their offer.

Then Po raised a glass of tea and said, "I would like to have a toast to Rudolph!" Then everyone in the room raised their glasses and said in unison, "TO Rudolph!" Then they sipped on their tea while Rudolph chuckled. Po sat down next to Rudolph and put his arm around his buddy.

"All right, everyone, dig in!" Po said excitedly.

They dug in right away, they fixed their plates with dumplings and filled their bowls up with steaming noodles, fruits and made themselves a small buffet of a meal. They sat there and enjoyed each other's company while talking about their time with the legendary reindeer. Monkey briefly joked about pranking Tigress with him, resulting a snarl from the tiger to the primate. Rudolph cleared it up by talking about the new skills he learned. He feels faster, stronger, more flexible and is more skilled in kung fu. Po talked about the awesome battle they had and how awesome it was to have Rudolph there, Po began going out and about of how awesome it was until Shifu managed to stop him before he got out of hand. After enjoying their meal, they ate cake, and fifteen minutes later, they were up and done with their meal.

"Well guys," Rudolph said as he got up, "This was an awesome dinner. But I'm afraid I must pack for the flight."

Rudolph bowed to them and began to leave, but Po gently grabbed his arm. Rudolph looked at him.

"Rudolph, before you do go pack, there're other things we have to give you," Po said with a smile.

"What? I thought the dinner was all…" Rudolph said, confused.

"Let's head outside to give Rudolph his gifts," Shifu said.

They all agreed, Rudolph was confused again, yet excited. Five minutes later, the Furious Five, Po, Shifu, and Mr. Ping are ready to give their presents to the famous reindeer. All had smiles on their faces as they got ready. Mantis went first.

"Rudolph," Mantis said, hopping onto Rudolph's leg, "I would like to give you this acupuncture kit with some special notes. There're instructions inside."

He presented the kit to the reindeer, who smiled and said, "Thanks Mantis."

"No problem. If anyone gets hurt or anything, just use the acupuncture."

Rudolph nodded as he waited for his next gift, Viper came up to him, she gave him a box, he opened it and his eyes widened. It's a shiny silk gold and red shirt, and he even has a silver belt in there.

"Thank you, Viper, but this is too much," Rudolph said with a smile.

"No, it's good, nothing's too much for you," Viper replied as she smiled. She kissed him on the forehead before Crane came up. The avian presented him with a scroll. When Rudolph opened it, the scroll had his, the Five's, Shifu's, Mr. Ping's and Po's name in Chinese characters, all drawn from his calligraphy, it must've been extremely hard work.

"Thanks Crane," Rudolph said with a smile.

"No problem, Rudolph," Crane replied with a smile, then the avian hugged Rudolph and the reindeer hugged back.

Monkey stepped up and gave him a copy of the recipe to make his almond cookies. Rudolph just chuckled and thanked Monkey, while Po was disdainful on not knowing how to make them, plus Monkey's protective over them. Tigress went next, she handed Rudolph a book and she gave him some nunchuks.

"The book contains great kung fu combination moves and the nunchuks are an extra from me to you," Tigress said with a smile.

"Thank you, Tigress," Rudolph said with a smile, and then he hugged her, her eyes widened as he hugged her, but then she hugged back. When they broke apart, Mr. Ping gave Rudolph a recipe on how to make the dumplings and how to make the noodle soup; he even whispered the secret of the soup in Rudolph's ear. Shifu gave him a windpipe and a yin-yang necklace, Rudolph thanked him, and it was time for Po to give his present.

"Rudolph, you're one of my most awesome and best friends," Po said with a smile, "And without you directing me back home, I don't know where I would be. So, as my token of appreciation, I present you not with one present, but multiple presents."

Rudolph smiled again, and then Po pulled out the action figures of the Furious Five, Shifu, himself, Mr. Ping, Oogway, Tai Lung, Shen, and Wolf Boss. Rudolph's eyes widened at the gifts but Po said, "Ah, but we're not done yet." He then presented him with a locket in the shape of the yin and yang. Rudolph opened it, when he did he saw a picture of the Furious Five and Po, and finally, some tools to make figurines, paint and instructions on how to make them.

"Wow Po," Rudolph said with awe, and a smile full of thankfulness, "This is…amazing…I love all of them…"

"Would you like one more?" Po asked with a smile, shocking Rudolph a bit.

"Uh…okay…" Rudolph replied.

Po smiled widely as he blushed lightly, then he pulled out an action figure of Rudolph himself in the yellow shirt, blue pants and can be put into many fighting stances.

"Wh-What…? An…" Rudolph said, lost for words.

"Rudolph, I didn't buy these here," Po said with a smile.

"You…you didn't?"

"No. I made them all. All for you, my new awesome friend."

Rudolph began to tear up with tears of joy, his nose began to glow, he then hugged Po as tight as he could, and Po did the same without choking him.

"I'll miss you, Rudolph…" Po whispered.

"I'll miss you too, Po…" Rudolph whispered, he looked at the others, "And all of you…"

Po pulled the rest of them into a group hug while Shifu and Tigress slightly rolled their eyes again, they hugged each other with Rudolph, not wanting to let go. About thirty minutes later, the sun's below the horizon and the sky is golden from the light remaining of the sun. Rudolph put all of his gifts safely away and he met his friends outside the training hall for a final goodbye. The warriors' faces looked a bit down, but Rudolph has to go.

"So…this is goodbye?" Monkey asked a little saddened.

Rudolph slowly nodded, he was a bit saddened too, "Yes…this is it…" With that, Monkey hugged Rudolph as tight as he could, Mantis did the same. Then Rudolph went over to Crane and hugged him, the avian returned it. Viper hugged Rudolph before Rudolph went to Tigress and they both hugged each other. Shifu was picked up by Rudolph and hugged, and the red panda returned the hug, Mr. Ping got a hug from him as well. When Rudolph got to Po, the emotion was at its highest.

"Rudolph…" Po said with teary eyes.

Rudolph felt a bit sad himself, then he and Po hugged each other, not wanting to let go.

"Will we see you again?" Po asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"I will return…someday…" Rudolph gently whispered into his ear.

Po cheered up a bit, when he let go he and Rudolph smiled at each other, Rudolph looked at the other warriors and Mr. Ping. He shared smiles with them.

"I will be back sometime. And we will spend more time together," Rudolph said to them as he smiled.

Then Rudolph began walking to the exit of the training hall grounds, the warriors stood by one another, Rudolph seemed to be heading off in the golden light of the sky as he walked. When he got to the exit, he looked back at the warriors, they smiled and waved at him.

"Guys, this was an awesome two week stay, but I've got family back home," Rudolph said, "But I will promise you that I will come back someday."

"And we'll be waiting for you," Shifu said with a smile.

Rudolph smiled, he looked at Po and said, "Po." The panda looked at him and the reindeer said, "Take care of your friends and this Valley. And one last thing I say to you…" His nose began to glow, "…Skadoosh…" Then his nose glowed real bright, making the warriors narrow their eyes and when the red glow went away, Rudolph was gone. Po felt saddened once again, he was the most saddened out of all the warriors. Tigress gently put her hand on his shoulder. Knowing she was there, he was immediately comforted. He turned to her with a smile.

"Well, let's all get some rest for the training tomorrow," Shifu said with a smile.

"And I will be staying to help with the dishes on the table," Mr. Ping said with a smile.

"No, Dad, you don't need to…" Po said.

"Come on, it'll be great! I can tell them about the times you were as a baby and a child!"

Po groaned as he held his head, Tigress put her arm around Po and gently kissed him on the lips. They began to head back to the barracks. The light changes into night with glittering stars. Then we begin zooming through the mountains of China. Wait! Where're we going?! We'll find out…

Then we see a magnificent castle! We go into a high window and in there, was a strong South China tiger, muscular like Tai Lung with white pants on and he had amber eyes. A goose approaches him.

"Prince, we've found her," the goose said.

"Who?" the Prince asked.

"We've found the girl you're to be engaged with."

The Prince smiled and said, "And she will be mine."

The End (?)

**A/N: Do you people want a sequel? If so, answer me in your review, and be sure to press "follow author" before you post it. I hope you enjoyed this story, and KFN 4 will continue, but I just have BAD writer's block on that story.**


End file.
